Le Phénix renaît toujours de ses cendres
by mery dry
Summary: Réponse au défi de Sahada: Harry a disparu. Quelques année plus tard, un homme mystérieux accomplit de hauts faits et suscite l'attention des deux camps..Fera t il cavalier seul? HPDM
1. Chapter 1

Salut tout le monde, c'est encore moi !

Disclaimer : Rien à moi tout à JKR. Les persos que vous reconnaîtrez, les lieux farfelus mais qui vous sembleraient familiers, les créatures dont vous avait entendu parler…Bref, ce que vous connaissez déjà, eh bien il n'est pas à moi.

Pairing : Harry/Draco (parce que c'est le plus drôle pour moi…)et je pense que ce sera dans assez longtemps…

Bon, soyons sérieux.: cette fic est en fait la réponse au défi de Sahada. (kikou, ma grande !). J'espère que tout le monde apprécieras ! (quoique j'en doute…)

Cette fic contiendra des informations du tome 6 (horcruxes, enfance de Tom Elvis Jedusor…) même si les évènements survenus ne seront pas pris en compte (La relation Harry/Ginny, la mort de Dumbledore, Draco et son possible enrôlement, Rogue et son crime-euthanasie…)

Ah, j'ai failli oublier. Dumbledore aura ici un rôle…un peu fourbe…C'est inclus dans le défi, faut pas m'en vouloir…

Ahem, on commence…

**Prologue:**

Le jeune homme brun, couvert de sang, se releva péniblement. Il était assez chétif, et des lunettes rondes se tenaient en équilibre précaire sur son nez enfantin. Son visage gardait encore toute la fraîcheur et l'innocence de l 'enfance. A part ses yeux. Ces magnifiques orbes émeraude qui avouaient en avoir trop vu, trop subi, pendant un laps de temps trop court. Ces véritables bijoux, qui exsudaient la souffrance et la lassitude…Ce martyre ne finira-t-il jamais ?

Devant cet adolescent en mal-être, se tenait une silhouette inquiétante. Des membres décharnés, un visage décharné, des yeux rougeoyant, des doigts aussi longs et horripilant que des pattes d'araignée…Cet être là, lui, suintait le sadisme, la malveillance, le plaisir de torturer les plus faibles. Cet individu (si tant est qu'il appartienne à l'espèce humaine) inspirait la crainte, la répugnance, l'horreur. C'était Lord Voldemort, l'homme-serpent aux mille noms, aux mille roueries, aux mille crimes…

Le combat les opposant avait eu une issue dramatique. Voldemort menait la danse. Le jeune homme encaissait comme il pouvait, mais il n'avait pas beaucoup d'endurance…L'adolescence et le pic de croissance l'avaient en quelque sorte pris de cours…Son enfance ne l'avait pas préparé à supporter ces changement. Quoiqu'il fasse, quoiqu'il mange, il restait toujours malingre, et s'allongeait, s'allongeait…

Il atteignait les 1m80, mais il n'avait que la peau sur les os, un teint maladif, une santé très fragile, et un poids considérable sur ses frêles épaules…Perdre ses parents à moins d'un an, se faire exploiter durant toute son enfance par une famille cruelle, et vivre les affres de l'enfer durant son adolescence…Et l'on voulait qu'il batte le pire mage noir de tous les temps ?

Harry se releva, il ne voulait pas capituler, il n'abandonnerait pas. Après plusieurs Doloris, et des Imperium à foison, auxquels il devait résister, il ne flanchait pas, et se remettait debout…Il devait le tuer, c'était son devoir.

« Harry, Harry, Harry...Petit imbécile, tu te laisses manipuler par ce vieux fou…et on le dit un grand sorcier…Comment pourrait-ce être un grand sorcier, alors qu'il s'abrite continuellement derrière un petit garçon, orphelin de surcroît, et dont il a provoqué le malheur ? »

Face de serpent n'avait pas tort, se dit Harry. Il s'était fait manœuvrer en beauté…Mais Voldemort n'avait pas raison pour tout. Ses idées étaient rétrogrades, obsolescentes, terrifiantes…Il prônait le génocide, le fratricide, le parricide et même l'infanticide, du moment que cela servait la cause de Lord Voldemort. Quiconque le désapprouvait devait mourir. Mais en même temps, Tom Elvis Jedusor avait peur, peur de la mort et ses tourments, peur de la maladie et ses résultantes.

« Oui, Harry, c'est lui la prémisse de ta perte. Dumbledore a signé ton arrêt de mort. D'après ce que j'en sais, c'est à cause des moldus chez qui tu habites que tu es si mal nourri ? A cause de leurs traitements que tu es de faible constitution ? Il t'a caché tant, tant de choses, petit Potter…Et toi, tu reste l'homme de Dumbledore, jusqu'au bout… »

Harry tenta de jeter un Stupéfix, mais Voldemort eut un rire condescendant et n'eut qu'à lever la baguette pour le contrer. En revanche, il lança un sort de magie noire si complexe que Harry ne put en deviner les effets, même s'il le subissait. Sa tête se visait progressivement, et il perdait petit à petit le contrôle de ses membres. Son cœur battait à un rythme tantôt effréné, tantôt presque inexistant…

Soudain, Harry se débattit contre lui-même. Ce n'était pas une fatalité ! Rien ne disait qu'il devait mourir ! Il pouvait s'en sortit vainqueur, ou au moins vivant ! rien que pour chercher le courage de déclarer un jour son amour à…

« Ah ah, petit Potter est amoureux ? Du fils de Lucius ? Intéressant…Finalement, Harry, je te laisserais la vie sauve…Pour que tu puisses le voir mourir…Dans une semaine, il mourra, et de la main de son propre père…Et là, tu mourras aussi…Tu te consumeras de l'intérieur, par le chagrin et le désespoir…C'est aussi à cause de Dumbledore, Harry…Tu viens d'expérimenter l'amour, sous sa forme fraternelle, avec le Weasley, sous sa forme amicale, avec la Sang de Bourbe, sous sa forme maternelle, avec ta mère et la mère Weasley, et aussi la forme mi-paternelle, mi-fraternel, avec Black…Et cet amour, sous ses formes diversifiées, t'affaiblit, il ne te rend pas plus fort, comme le prétend ce vieil amoureux des moldus. »

Il marquait un point, là, Voldemort. Harry se mit à réfléchir, et une idée commença à germer des méandre de son esprit engourdi, pendant que Voldemort monologuait sur la médiocrité des fourbes stratagèmes de Dumbledore. Harry se refusait à être responsable de la mort de Draco, c'était hors de question, il ne pouvait pas le perdre ainsi ! Il devait se sacrifier, se fortifier, se forger une nouvelle personnalité se forger un corps plus puissant, développer son potentiel magique…Bref, il devait agir, et vite !

Harry se mit à genoux, semblant capituler, et baissa la tête. Voldemort lui lança encore une demi douzaine de Doloris, mais au bout d'un moment, il sembla s'ennuyer. Mais il ne voulait pas en finir aussi vite, ni aussi simplement. Il s'avança vers Harry et pencha la tête vers lui. Harry, quoique très faible, se redressa et planta sa baguette dans l'œil de Voldemort, puis empira la douleur en jetant un sort de Conjonctivite au Mage Noir, suivi d'un Oubliettes bien placé.

Harry se releva, puis appela son balai à lui, et s'envola dans les airs, vers une destination connue de lui seul…

♥♣☻♥♣☻♥♣☻♥♣☻♥♣☻♥♣☻♥♣☻♥♣☻♥♣☻♥♣☻♥♣☻♥♣☻♥♣☻♥♣☻♥♣☻♥♣☻♥♣☻♥♣☻♥♣☻♥♣☻♥♣☻♥♣☻♥♣☻♥♣☻♥♣☻♥♣☻

« Mais il a disparu, Granger! »

« Malfoy, cela fait huit ans, certes, mais je ne peux pas m'empêche d'envoyer un cadeau pour lui le jour de son anniversaire. Et si le hibou revient, le cadeau, lui, reste chez son destinataire. Harry est peut-être vivant ! »

« Hermione, tu le sais très bien, il ne peut être que mort…Tu-Sais-Qui a dû le tuer, et veut nous faire souffrir en nous empêchant de faire son deuil… »

« Non, Ron ! Harry est vivant ! Il n'est pas mort, il reviendra ! Il reviendra, je t'en fais la promesse. »

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alors, verdict ? Je continue sur ma lancée, ou bien ça ne vous plaît pas ? Ne vous inquiétez pas, le ton de la fic ne restera pas aussi mélodramatique, à moins que vous ne me le demandiez !


	2. Chapter 2

Salut tout le monde, c'est encore moi !

Disclaimer : Rien à moi tout à JKR. Les persos que vous reconnaîtrez, les lieux farfelus mais qui vous sembleraient familiers, les créatures dont vous avait entendu parler…Bref, ce que vous connaissez déjà, eh bien il n'est pas à moi.

Pairing : Harry/Draco (parce que c'est le plus drôle pour moi…)et je pense que ce sera dans assez longtemps…

Bon, soyons sérieux.: cette fic est en fait la réponse au défi de Sahada. (kikou, ma grande !). J'espère que tout le monde apprécieras ! (quoique j'en doute…)

Cette fic contiendra des informations du tome 6 (horcruxes, enfance de Tom Elvis Jedusor…) même si les évènements survenus ne seront pas pris en compte (La relation Harry/Ginny, la mort de Dumbledore, Draco et son possible enrôlement, Rogue et son crime-euthanasie…)

Ah, j'ai failli oublier. Dumbledore aura ici un rôle…un peu fourbe…C'est inclus dans le défi, faut pas m'en vouloir…

Ahem, on commence…

Premières manifestations 

Vision chaotique. Des Détraqueurs partout, des Mangemorts disséminés à travers les lieux, des corps blessés et torturés jonchant le sol…

Cela ressemblait vaguement au jour de la bataille où Harry Potter avait disparu, laissant derrière lui un Voldemort légèrement sonné mais borgne pour la vie.

Sa baguette ne pouvait défaire ce qu'avait fait celle de Harry, les deux bouts de bois magiques étant étroitement liés, de part leur plume de phénix, et de part leurs propriétaires.

En plus, seul Lord Voldemort et professionnels de Ste Mangouste étaient capables de guérir ce genre d''incidents'.

Harry ayant disparu, les environs étant infestés de créatures diaboliques, et un bouclier anti-transplanage mis en place, tous se dirent que le Survivant, pour une fois, n'avait pas…survécu.

Nombreux furent ceux qui le pleurèrent, pleurant avec lui le dernier espoir du monde sorcier…

Mais ce ne fut plus le cas pendant longtemps. Quelques années après sa disparition, un mystérieux homme réalisait des prodiges héroïques.

Il avait stoppé plus de trois tentatives d'évasion d'Azkaban, et avait mis en place un système de défense dont personne ne connaissait les détails, mais tout ce que l'on savait, c'est que les Détraqueurs qui étaient à présent à Azkaban étaient dignes de confiance à présent, et qu'une entité cabalistique, et venant de la mer, entourait les lieux et en empêchait désormais toute intrusion clandestine, et encore moins une évasion.

Et en ce jour maudit, où le même désastre ayant marqué la disparition du Survivant allait se reproduire, ce même homme vint mettre son grain de sel.

Il était grand, très grand. Sa carrure massive imposait le respect et suscitait la crainte. Ces longs cheveux noirs étaient coiffés en une tresse qui se balançait au rythme des mouvements gracieux de l'homme, qui évoquait les félins indomptables. Certaines mèches savamment placées ornaient son front intelligent.

Son regard implacable avait fait fuir plus d'un homme, et avait maté plus d'un fauve. En plus de tout cela, cet homme mystérieux était parfois accompagné par un phénix sombre.

Si vous demandez à quelqu'un l'ayant vu de vous décrire précisément cette personne, vous n'obtiendrez certes pas satisfaction.

On ne peut le voir. On remarque sa stature, sa carrure, sa mâchoire dure, son nez fin, ses cheveux noir, et son aura de pouvoir, mais sans plus. Son regard était trop insoutenable pour que l'on puisse vous dire quelle est la couleur de ses yeux.

De toute façon, personne n'osait regarder dedans. Rien qu'à la vue du sourire sarcastique de cette personne, et la manière dont elle tenait sa baguette, tout un chacun se sentait pris d'envie de détaler loin, loin, très loin, ailleurs…

Il en était de même cet après-midi. Les Détraqueurs s'arrêtèrent de déambuler à l'approche de cet homme qu'ils sentaient hermétique à leurs intrusions.

Les blessés à terre sentirent un espoir sans nom gonfler leur cœur, les Mangemorts, eux, sentirent une peur viscérale s'insinuer dans leurs veines, et souiller leur sang de criminels invétérés, impunis, et, corollairement, récidivistes.

Le plan de Voldemort était simple. Ses suppôts avaient débarqués dans le Londres moldu deux jours avant la Finale de la Coupe du Monde Quidditch. Sachant tout le monde occupé avec l'événement sportif, Voldemort avait orchestré une attaque aux environs de Big Ben, pour faire souffrir le plus de gens possibles.

Une visite touristique était prévue pour d'éminentes personnalités, mais il y avait également beaucoup de sorciers étrangers ou officiels. La Coupe du Monde était seulement pour le lendemain, tout de même !

Lorsque les Doloris fusèrent, les Mangemorts eurent la surprise de voir que les moldus disparaissaient en masse, et semblaient avoir été déplacés.

Il ne restait plus que des sorciers. Leur petit plaisir avait été partiellement gâché. Les sorciers ne lambinèrent pas et jetèrent des multitudes de sorts, n'ayant plus peur de blesser ou choquer les moldus.

Malgré tout, les Mangemorts purent reprendre le dessus, grâce aux ignobles Détraqueurs, qui étaient apparus soudainement à côté du monument, pour prêter main forte aux partisans de Voldemort.

Désespoir. Désolation. Angoisse. Personne ne tient plus debout, à part les assaillants. Tout le monde se tord de douleur au sol, et chacun supplie pour atteindre la délivrance. Quand soudain…

Une lumière inconnue et inattendue illumina leur cœur déchiré, et les rassura…La chape de terreur et tristesse qui pesait sur eux disparut, laissant place à un jeune homme illuminé surnaturellement, un phénix d'une couleur incroyable sur les épaules, noir veiné d'argent…

Cet envoyé du ciel leva alors sa baguette, et invoqua un Patronus si grand, si brillant, qu'on ne pouvait en distinguer la forme de si près. Il ressemblait vaguement à un cervidé, mais nul ne pouvait en être sûr.

Celui qui l'avait lancé se mit à sourire doucement devant la mine ahurie des Mangemorts. Levant encore sa baguette, il jeta en silence plusieurs rayons verts, qui frappèrent chaque Mangemorts encore dans le collimateur.

Alors, ces personnes disparurent. Tout simplement. Pfuit. Cela intrigua les victimes à terre, car l'Avada Kedavra tue, certes, mais laisse les cadavres en place. Et ce rayon vert ressemblait étrangement au sort mortel…

Mais ils ne s'attardèrent plus sur cela. Ils étaient sauvés. Le calvaire était fini. Les moldus n'étaient pas là, et devaient être chez eux, pensant être victimes d'un rêve, hallucination collective ou autre. Les moldus sont si sceptiques…Et tant mieux pour tout le monde !

L'apparition salvatrice lança des rayons blancs à tout va, et les corps étendus par terre retrouvèrent leur allant, se levèrent, ne ressentant plus la moindre douleur, la plus petite fatigue…Ce fut ce moment que choisit l'Ordre du Phénix pour apparaître, sans Dumbledore bien sûr. Mais lorsqu'on constata que l'homme mystérieux avait déjà fait tout le travail, il l'appelèrent avec un sort de ralliement.

Albus ne débarqua qu'à de moment là, étant assuré que le danger était passé. Lorsqu'il aperçut le sorcier brun, il fronça les sourcils et voulut se diriger vers. Avant même qu'il ait fait quoi que ce soit, le 'sauveur' leva sa baguette, et une volute de fumée dorée se mit à en sortir. Dans les airs se forma alors l'image d'une Chimère, monstre fabuleux cracheur de flammes à tête et poitrail de lion, ventre de chèvre et queue de dragon. De sa gueule sortait une langue de feu, au bout de laquelle une colombe s'échappait à tire d'aile…Symbole de vie et de renaissance.

Lorsqu'ils baissèrent le regard pour regarder encore une fois cet homme, l'Ordre du Phénix eut la déconfiture de voir qu'il avait disparu, profitant du moment où ils regardaient son symbole, qui marquait, en quelque sorte, le territoire de ce nouvel héros…


	3. Chapter 3

**Salut tout le monde, c'est encore moi !**

**Disclaimer** : Rien à moi tout à JKR. Les persos que vous reconnaîtrez, les lieux farfelus mais qui vous sembleraient familiers, les créatures dont vous avait entendu parler…Bref, ce que vous connaissez déjà, eh bien il n'est pas à moi.

Pairing : Harry/Draco (parce que c'est le plus drôle pour moi…)et je pense que ce sera dans assez longtemps…

Bon, soyons sérieux.: cette fic est en fait la réponse au défi de Sahada. (kikou, ma grande !). J'espère que tout le monde apprécieras ! (quoique j'en doute…)

Cette fic contiendra des informations du tome 6 (horcruxes, enfance de Tom Elvis Jedusor…) même si les évènements survenus ne seront pas pris en compte (La relation Harry/Ginny, la mort de Dumbledore, Draco et son possible enrôlement, Rogue et son crime-euthanasie…)

Ah, j'ai failli oublier. Dumbledore aura ici un rôle…un peu fourbe…C'est inclus dans le défi, faut pas m'en vouloir…

Ahem, on commence…

**3: Avant de critiquer, regarde toi d'abord !…**

« On dois le trouver ! Dénichez le moi, je le veux dans mes rangs ! »

« Professeur Dumbledore…Comment voudriez-vous qu'on fasse ? »

« Mon cher Severus…Je vais lui proposer d'entrer dans l'Ordre. Même Harry Potter n'a pas pu accéder à cet honneur, alors je ne vois pas de meilleur appât pour que ce sorcier nous rejoigne. »

« Albus. Cet homme ne m'a pas l'air commode. Quand je l'ai vu, j'ai ressenti à la fois un vide et une plénitude, une crainte et un espoir. Mais en même temps, je n'ai pas pu outrepasser ses barrières…Et je vous rappelle que je suis également un excellent Legilimens. »

La réunion secrète entre ses deux hommes ne passa certes pas inaperçue. Dans le 12, Square Grimmaurd, tout le monde se demandait de quoi ces roublards pouvaient bien converser. Sûrement de cet étranger qui avait volé la vedette à Dumbledore, l'empêchant de jouer son rôle de protecteur du monde sorcier, qui survient toujours pour récolter les lauriers de son équipe…

De cela, la plupart n'étaient pas au courant. Par contre, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley et Draco Malfoy n'étaient habités que par cette idée. Lorsque Harry Potter avait été jeté en pâture à Lord Voldemort, ils avaient commencé à réfléchir. Le vieil homme avait tout manigancé de Aà Z. Et Harry en avait fait les frais. Il avait disparu, et était sûrement mort, avec tous ces Mangemorts à ses trousses.

Et s'il était vivant, pourquoi ne se montrait-il pas ? Harry Potter était connu pour son impulsivité, sa naïveté, son sentimentalisme, mais surtout sa faiblesse devant la souffrance des autres. Il ne pouvait pas s'être terré quelque part. A moins qu'il ne fut amnésique ou prisonnier…

Le jour de la Finale fut plein de rebondissements. Le match opposait l'équipe d'Angleterre à celle de la Suède. La Bulgarie n'avait pu être qualifiée cette année, car son fabuleux attrapeur devait s'habituer à ses nouvelles fonctions de Directeur de Durmstrang, et également savourer ses fiançailles avec la jeune Hermione Granger.

Le commentateur (Lee Jordan a pris du grade !) annonça un changement soudain. L'attrapeur d'Angleterre ayant été arrêté pour vente de photos illicites des joueurs de son équipe, il avait été remplacé par un inconnu apparemment prometteur, compte tenu de l'enthousiasme sans bornes du capitaine de l'équipe nationale, Olivier Dubois au sujet de ce nouveau.

Les équipes déboulèrent comme des boulets de canon sur le terrain. Les nouveaux balais étaient incroyables, et les joueur ressemblaient dessus plus à des comètes en feu qu'à des sportifs en plein match de Quidditch.

Ainsi, personne n'aperçut clairement ce nouveau talent au nom si bizarre, Seviroth Vatan Ptellurry. Si quelqu'un avait eu envie de railler son nom, il se serait arrêté dans son élocution en voyant la maestria avec laquelle ce Seviroth jouait et maniait son balai.

L'attrapeur adverse voulant le coller selon la technique de la sangsue, il en fut pour ses frais. L'anglais effectua une série d'épingle à cheveux si serrés qu'elle envoya l'autre dans le décor lorsqu'il voulut en tenter un seul.

A peine remis du choc, il embrassa plusieurs fois le sol à mesure que Seviroth enchaînait les feintes de Wronski les plus parfaitement exécutées. Pendant ce temps, ses partenaires, qui avaient déjà vu des échantillons de ses talents, marquaient but sur but, et écrasaient les autres de Cognards. Les tribunes étaient plus silencieuse que la plus abandonnée des maisons. Le public avait l'air franchement ébahi.

Mais lorsque le nouvel attrapeur se mit debout sur son balai, et qu'il fendit les airs avec des allures de skateboardeur, même les joueurs de l'équipe anglaise furent obligés de contempler son agilité et sa fluidité dans les airs.

Mais sa démonstration fut interrompu par un message sonore de la part de l'arbitre :

« Ptellurry, vous perturbez les autres joueurs, contentez-vous d'attraper le Vif d'Or ! »

La riposte arriva instantanément :

« Monsieur l'arbitre, moi, j'attends depuis tout à l'heure que vous siffliez la fin du match ! Le Vif d'Or va finir par fondre dans ma main, depuis le temps que je le tiens ! Je ne voulais pas vous obliger à siffler, parce que je n'ai pas la prétention de vous apprendre votre métier…Mais bon, j'y ai quand même été obligé. Et pour patienter en attendant votre signal, vénérable monsieur, j'ai voulu m'amuser et divertir le public pour l'empêcher de vous huer. Vérifiez votre chronomètre, et vous verrez que j'ai attrapé le Vif d'Or au bout d'environ trente seconde de jeu. »

Abasourdi, Aaron El Poussah consulta son appareil, et force lui fut de constater que le frimeur avait raison : Le Vif d'Or était dans les mains de ce Seviroth Vatan Machin-Chouette au bout de 28 , 51 secondes de jeu.

Lorsqu'il confirma la fin du match, et en même temps, la déclaration de l'attrapeur, la foule se réveilla enfin, et se déchaîna. Les buts ne comptant pas après qu'on ait attrapé le Vif d'Or, l'Angleterre gagna de 150 à 0. A nouveau, dans les airs, flotta La Chimère, le symbole de cet homme, qui avait évité le massacre à côté de Big Ben.

Surexcité, Albus Dumbledore envoya deux de ses hommes pour contacter cet individu, Remus Lupin et Severus Rogue. Mais dès que ces deux là s'approchèrent du terrain, ils virent l'attrapeur prodige s'éloigner du terrain, un phénix sur l'épaule et encadré par deux personnes.

Il ne purent reconnaître ces deux là que quand ils parvinrent aux vestiaires des joueurs et qu'ils enlevèrent leurs capuches. Le couple Lestrange discutait avec l'étranger, et visiblement, ce dernier se fichait commme d'une guigne d'eux. Il prêtait une oreille poliment attentive à leur propos mais en réalité il semblait très peu intéressé. Les Mangemorts s'étaient déjà lancés sur la piste...

Severus dut s'éloigner pour ne pas que les Mangemorts le voient là, car ils ne supportaient pas que Rogue viennent contrecarrer tous leurs plans, même, et surtout, sous ordre de Dumbledore.

Remus dut y aller tout seul, et le couple l'accueillit railleusement, tandis que ce Seviroth l'observait de loin, comme s'il voulait voir ce qui avait changé en lui. Mais il ne pouvait pas le connaître, de toute façon. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler...

Mais il tourna les talons, car l'homme ténébreux lui adressa un tel regard d'avertissement que le lycanthrope ne put qu'obtempérer. En plus, il lui était impossible de faire autrement, on aurait dit que ses membres ne lui obéissaient plus.

« Dites au vieux Dumbledore que je ne suis PAS intéressé par lui, ni par ses manigances. Et que je ne suis pas aveugle, comme certaines personnes qui étaient vraiment naïves, mais qui ont fini par voir la réalité des choses...»

Alors que les deux Mangemort jubilaient et pensaient naïvement que leur cause était finalement acquise, ils reçurent une douche froide.

«Votre maître ne vaut pas mieux. Je ne le rejoindrais pas non plus. J'agis comme il me chante. Je peux contrer les attaques des Ténèbres, tout comme je peux gâcher une cérémonie de Dumbledore..»

•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘

Note: Sahada, tu m'avais demandé de faire en sorte que le personnage ne soit plus aussi naïf. J'ai fait en sorte qu'il ne prononce pa le nom de Voldemort, pour ne pas se griller, et j'ai réussi à ne pas lui faire dire les mots "l'Ordre du Phénix". Ca a été dur, ça je peux te le dire!

Et je suis sûre que tout le monde a compris qui est ce Seviroth Vatan Ptellurry! Quelqu'un a-t-il deviné d'où j'ai bien pu sortir un nom pareil?

Reviews, please! Sinon, bah c'est pas grave, du moment que vous appréciez mon histoire et que je ne vous casse pas les oreilles.


	4. Chapter 4

Salut tout le monde, c'est encore moi !

Disclaimer : Rien à moi tout à JKR. Les persos que vous reconnaîtrez, les lieux farfelus mais qui vous sembleraient familiers, les créatures dont vous avait entendu parler…Bref, ce que vous connaissez déjà, eh bien il n'est pas à moi.

Pairing : Harry/Draco (parce que c'est le plus drôle pour moi…)et je pense que ce sera dans assez longtemps…

Bon, soyons sérieux.: cette fic est en fait la réponse au défi de Sahada. (kikou, ma grande !). J'espère que tout le monde apprécieras ! (quoique j'en doute…)

Cette fic contiendra des informations du tome 6 (horcruxes, enfance de Tom Elvis Jedusor…) même si les évènements survenus ne seront pas pris en compte (La relation Harry/Ginny, la mort de Dumbledore, Draco et son possible enrôlement, Rogue et son crime-euthanasie…)

Ah, j'ai failli oublier. Dumbledore aura ici un rôle…un peu fourbe…C'est inclus dans le défi, faut pas m'en vouloir…

Ahem, on commence…

**4: Sorry, je ne suis pas à votre disposition ! **

« Apparemment, il a de solide préjugés à votre encontre, Albus. Je me demande ce que vous avez bien pu lui faire. »

« Croyez moi, Remus, je me pose la même question…Et je n'ai pas de réponse, pour une fois. »

La réunion de l'Ordre avait été riche en évènements. Tous avaient manifesté leur surprise devant la réaction de ce Seviroth. Il méprisait Dumbledore, et raillait Voldemort !

Mais en même temps, il semblait ne pas être au courant de tous les détails. Il devait être informé de certains fait, mais pas tout. Par exemple, il connaissait sûrement les agissements ignobles de Voldemort, mais également certaines des erreurs de Dumbledore, ce qui expliqueraient son attitude.

Remus fit également remarquer quelque chose. Ce sorcier n'était pas aussi grand qu'il semblait, c'était juste sa puissance qui le faisait paraître imposant. Sa musculature était conséquente, certes, mais pas disproportionnée, elle était même parfaite. Parfaite pour combattre, intimider, et en même temps, jouer au Quidditch avec une aisance épatante.

On ne voyait pas ça tous les jours, c'était le moins que l'on puisse dire…

Mais Voldemort était également dans la course. Et comme il avait pu convaincre les géants, il pouvait mettre de son côté ce prodige qui venait de faire son apparition.

Et de ça, il n'en était pas question ! Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore ne se laisserait pas marcher sur les pieds ! Ah non, certes pas ! Cet homme avait contré certaines manœuvres de Voldemort, cela voulait dire qu'il était du côté du bien, logique !

Mais bon, ça n'avait pas l'air aussi simple. Pour attirer cet homme, il fallait l'appâter avec ce qu'il ne pourrait obtenir sans eux. La gloire, tout le monde la voulait. Mais celui là l'avait déjà, avec ses hauts faits et sa prestation au Quidditch.

L'argent. On pouvait le prendre dans ses filets avec l'argent. Mais il devait être assez riche tout de même, vu qu'il a pu s'acheter le balai dernier cri. Le problème restait entier. Que pouvait-on lui offrir pour piquer son intérêt, pour ensuite le convaincre d'entrer dans l'Ordre ?

Oui ! Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plutôt ? Personne ne pouvait y résister ! Il pouvait lui proposer les services d'une Vélane !

Dumbledore n'aurait pas à débourser la plus petite noise, vu qu'il tenait les Vélanes au creux de sa main, elles lui devaient toutes la vie. En plus, cet inconnu ne pourrait lui faire aucun mal, les Vélanes pouvant envoûter n'importe qui, et l'amener à faire leurs quatre volontés.

Yes ! Albus Dumbledore, tu es un boss ! (pensée déjantée du directeur déjanté qui rêve en couleur et qui ferait mieux d'en profiter un maximum, parce que l'auteur, elle, elle lui en réserve, des surprises…)

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬♂▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬♂▬▬▬▬▬▬▬♂▬▬▬▬▬▬▬♂▬▬▬▬▬▬▬♂▬▬▬▬▬▬▬♂▬▬▬▬▬▬▬♂▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

Voldemort fait encore des siennes, à peine quatre jour avant sa dernière grande tentative ! Le sieur Seviroth avait compris que c'était une tentative pour l'amener à venir.

Eh bien…le Seviroth en question avait mieux à faire qu' apparaître à la moindre sollicitation ! Il allait envoyer deux « amis » faire le travail à sa place. Voldemort en serait pour ses frais, et cet idiot de Dumbledore également, car il espérait sûrement le voir débarquer.

Il eut un sourire, et revint à sa songerie, qui était habitée par un certain blond aux yeux ardoisés…

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬♂▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬♂▬▬▬▬▬▬▬♂▬▬▬▬▬▬▬♂▬▬▬▬▬▬▬♂▬▬▬▬▬▬▬♂▬▬▬▬▬▬▬♂▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

Oui ! Plus de flammes ! Plus de décombres ! Plus de destruction ! Ce freluquet allait bien finir par réapparaître ! Personne ne pouvait dédaigner l'honneur de voir Lord Voldemort en personne, en étant sûr de rester en vie, personne n'avait cette bêtise.

Enfin, il avait parlé un peu vite. Cet homme qui l'intéressait n'était toujours pas là alors que ce village brûlait. Mais…Quelque chose clochait…Il n'y avait pas de cris…Il était donc désert ! Il se démenait à détruire un village…désert !

« Oui, héritier de Ssssalazar. Tu t'es fait avoir en beauté par mon maître…Il avait tout prévu, et toi, tu est tombé dans le panneau….Es-tu sssûr d'avoir du sssang Sssserpentard dans les veines ? Ssssur cccce, je quitte ccces lieux… »

Et le serpent détourna la tête dédaigneusement, et siffla. Un phénix noir strié d'argent vint, et regarda lui aussi Voldemort avec un air narquois.

« Comment oses-tu me défier ainsi, ssserpent ! je sssuis le maître de ta raccce ! »

« Non, pas du tout. Ma raccce n'a pas de maître incontesté. Chacun d'entre nous est libre, il peut devenir le compagnon de qui il veut. Et persssonne d'entre nous ne voudrait devenir le tien volontairement. Ton âme n'est que noirccceur, tu es un lâche, et tu te caches derrière des idéaux obssssolessscents. SSSalasar voulait que ssses héritiers réparent ssses erreurs, et non pas qu'ils les répètent, génératttion après gnératttion. »

« Attends. Qu'en sssais-tu ? Et ton ssssoi-disant maître ? Peux-il te parler en Fourchelangue ? Il n'y a que moi qui peut ! »

« Lorsssque l'on n'ai pas informé, on ssse la ferme, mon bon monsieur ! Il vaut mieux ssse taire et paraître con qu'ouvrir la bouche et prouver qu'on en est un. Exssscuse ma grosssssièreté, mais cette maxime est exxccelente, et je n'ai pas voulu la cccenssurer. Ssssache juste que mon maître a évacué ccce village depuis hier. A bon entendeur, ssssalut. »

Après cccet étrange échange en Fourchelangue, le phénix et le serpent disparurent dans un bel ensemble, laissant un Voldemort fou de rage dans un village ravagé de flammes.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬♂▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬♂▬▬▬▬▬▬▬♂▬▬▬▬▬▬▬♂▬▬▬▬▬▬▬♂▬▬▬▬▬▬▬♂▬▬▬▬▬▬▬♂▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

« Bien fait pour lui ! Il croyait me prendre de vitesse ! »

« Albus, vous aussi vous espériez le voir apparaître, vous avez perdu aussi. »

« Hum, d'un autre côté, vous avez raison… »

Dumbledore resta pensif. Ce Seviroth était franchement malin...Il n'allait pas être aussi facile à piéger que prévu. Il sembla avoir analysé la situation sous toutes ses facettes depuis longtemps, alors qu'il ne devait pas avoir plus de trente ans.

Même, selon Remus, il ne devait pas avoir plus de 26 ans, car de près et sans sa baguette pointé sur vous, il paraissait moins âgé, et surtout, plus humain. Et les humains de sexe masculin ne résistent pas aux Vélanes !

Il se remit encore à se féliciter pour son idée génialissime. Ah la la, on ne se refait pas ! Il a été génial toute sa vie, et il l'est encore à 119 ans ! Et pas le moindre rhumatisme ! (pas la moindre modestie non plus, mais bon, passons…)

Lui, contrairement à Voldemort, il allait utiliser l'atout politesse. Il allait demander un entretien à ce cher Seviroth, qui, bien sûr déboulerait aux pieds de Dumbledore à la vitesse de l'éclair et baiserait l'ourlet de sa robe. A ce propos, le vieil homme se dit qu'il devait la laver, cette robe, pour faire bonne impression.

Le nouveau membre de l'Ordre ne devait pas être rebuté par un ourlet de robe tout taché de boue !

♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠

Je m'excuse, ce chapitre est nul...

Je m'excuse aussi, car je ne pourrais pas poster demain, ni le jour d'après...Bref, je pars en voyage, et il n'y a pas d'ordinateur là-bas...

reviews, si cela vous chante, bisous et a!


	5. Chapter 5

Salut tout le monde, c'est encore moi !

Disclaimer : Rien à moi tout à JKR. Les persos que vous reconnaîtrez, les lieux farfelus mais qui vous sembleraient familiers, les créatures dont vous avait entendu parler…Bref, ce que vous connaissez déjà, eh bien il n'est pas à moi.

Pairing : Harry/Draco (parce que c'est le plus drôle pour moi…)et je pense que ce sera dans assez longtemps…

Bon, soyons sérieux.: cette fic est en fait la réponse au défi de Sahada. (kikou, ma grande !). J'espère que tout le monde apprécieras ! (quoique j'en doute…)

Cette fic contiendra des informations du tome 6 (horcruxes, enfance de Tom Elvis Jedusor…) même si les évènements survenus ne seront pas pris en compte (La relation Harry/Ginny, la mort de Dumbledore, Draco et son possible enrôlement, Rogue et son crime-euthanasie…)

Ah, j'ai failli oublier. Dumbledore aura ici un rôle…un peu fourbe…C'est inclus dans le défi, faut pas m'en vouloir…

Ahem, on commence…

Chapitre 5: Rien ne se passe comme prévu...

HAHAHAHAHAHAHA !

Albus Dumbledore était vraiment désopilant…A force de s'opposer à Voldemort, il affichait à présent les mêmes syndromes que ce cher serpent. Il mérite une bonne dérouillée, ce vieux chnoque !

Tout simplement, il avait envoyé à Seviroth une missive dans laquelle il invitait le jeune homme à dîner !

En plus, il lui était explicitement révélé qu'il recevrait une marque d'honneur incommensurable et que, pour ce faire, il devait venir sans baguette, vêtu comme un pèlerin comme marque d'humilité, et en plus, il devait apporter l'apéro, en guise d'offrande !

Seviroth savait parfaitement ce qu'on allait lui proposer. Entrer dans l'Ordre du Phénix. Et franchement, cela ne le tentait pas plus que ça.

Lorsque son serpent et son phénix avait été mis au courant du contenu de la lettre, leurs yeux pourtant peu expressifs étincelaient d'indignation devant l'affront difficilement dissimulé de ce message !

On lui intimait, dans cette lettre, de se tenir dans le Square Grimmaurd, et d'attendre un certain temps que quelqu'un vienne le chercher. Seviroth ricana. On allait le faire poireauter, ainsi, il serait à bout lorsqu'il pourrait entrer dans le repaire.

D'autant plus qu'il ne pourrait y entrer que si un membre de l'Ordre lui servait d'intermédiaire.

Ainsi, la tenue qu'il était supposé porter, le temps qu'il aurait attendu, ajoutés à sa dépendance vis à vis de son messager, étaient censés lui causer une irrémédiable blessure d'amour propre, et ainsi, il n'aurait plus qu'à se traîner aux pieds de Dumbledore.

HAHAHAHA !

Le rire était assez sincère, quoique légèrement moqueur sur les bords. Ce Dumbledore…Il se ramollissait avec les années, et ne faisait plus preuve de ce même tact qu'avant, qui lui servait à aveugler ses partisans.

Lui aussi s'était laissé prendre, quand il était jeune…Mais des données intéressantes lui avaient ouvert les yeux…On ne l'avait pas informé des Horcruxes…On lui avait dit qu'il y avait certains obstacles que les membres de l'Ordre surmonteraient pour lui…

Il avait failli en mourir, mais la pensée de son amour en danger l'avait galvanisé. Pour ça au moins, il avait raison, Dumbledore. L'amour donne des ailes, et c'est un pouvoir incroyable.

Ah non, il n'allait pas y repenser ! Il devait attendre un peu, après, ces rêves les plus fous prendraient des allures réalisables…

Bon, il fallait voir ce qu'il allait faire pour ce 'rendez-vous'. Hum, il devait se rendre au square à 19 heures. Ce qui voulait dire qu'une réunion d'urgence commencerait à 18 heures au moins. Ils étaient tellement prévisible…

Seviroth se mit à sourire. La perspective de revoir le 12, Square Grimmaurd, n'était pas très ravissantes, mais apercevoir ses vieux amis ne serait-ce que furtivement, voilà qui le comblerait de joie !

Il se prépara tranquillement. Le forcer à mettre une tenue de pèlerin, lui ? Belle utopie…Coquecigrue incroyable de naïveté…

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬♣▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬♣▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬♣▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬♣▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬♣▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬♣▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬♣▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬♣

Dumbledore s'assit avec majesté à la place d'honneur de la table de la cuisine. Il présidait, cela va de soi, la réunion, et semblait avoir une grande nouvelle à annoncer à ses auditeurs.

« J'ai prié ce jeune homme, Seviroth, à se joindre à nous pour le dîner. Nous allons lui proposer d'entrer dans l'Ordre. »

Hermione, Ron et Draco, l'un à la suite de l'autre :

« Vous pensez qu'il va venir, comme ça, à la suite d'une invitation ? »

« Et qu'il partagera cordialement notre repas, alors qu'il ne semble pas vraiment vous estimer ? »

« Encore mieux, vous espérez qu'il accepte de rentrer dans l'Ordre du Phénix, comme ça, tout de go ? »

Les trois se mirent alors à rire. Discrètement imités par cinq autres membre de l'association de lutte contre Voldemort.

« Oui, je nourris cet espoir. Je suis même sûr que ce jeune homme se pliera à mes exigences, et qu'il…. »

La porte qui s'ouvrait lui coupa la parole.

Tout le monde se retourna vers l'ouverture, la baguette levée. Mais ils furent tous désarmés en un clin d'œil.

Seviroth pénétra dans la pièce. Ses cheveux bruns disciplinés en une longue et épaisse torsade ornant son dos.

Les quelques petites mèches brunes qui tombaient sur son front semblaient constituer une ombre en dessous de quoi se dissimulaient ses yeux. Ou plutôt, on ne pouvait voir distinctement voir leur couleur.

Sa carrure était impressionnante, mais en même temps, sa silhouette était harmonieuse. Ses lèvres pulpeuses étaient martyrisées par ses dents, signe que le jeune était au bord du fou rire.

Il portait une robe de sorcier ouverte par le devant, qui dévoilait une chemise blanche et un pantalon noir. Impossible d'être plus classique, sobre, et en même temps élégant.

« Monsieur ! Je vous avais dit de mettre des habits de… »

Se retenant à temps, Dumbledore soupira silencieusement de soulagement. Il avait failli dévoiler l'ordre qu'il avait adressé à son 'invité'. Il se reprit et se rappela un détail :

« Ces lieux sont soumis au sortilège Fidelitas ! Comment avez-vous pu y pénétrer ? Par où êtes-vous entré ? »

« Eh bien…Par la porte ! Passons aux choses séreuses. »

Il embrassa la pièce du regard et regarda chacune des personnes présentes pendant une durée d'une demi-seconde à peine. Il rendit alors leur baguette à Lupin, Ron, Hermione, Draco, Kingsley, Thonks, et le reste de la famille Weasley.

Dumbledore tendit la main pour que la sienne lui fut rendu, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Il resta la main tendue comme un mendiant, jusqu'à ce qu'il saisisse ce que son attente avait de ridicule. Il reprit sa main pour lui.

Ahuris, les assistants ouvraient des yeux ronds, tandis que Harry….Oups….(Vous n'avez rien entendu !) tandis que Seviroth souriait ouvertement.

« Je n'ai pas apporté l'apéro. Vous ne m'en tiendrez pas rigueur, n'est-ce pas, Dumbledore ? »

Faisant des signes frénétiques, le dit Dumbledore incita le jeune homme à se taire. Celui-ci semblait s'ennuyer et s'amuser en même temps.

« Bon, vous avez quelque chose à me dire, oui ou non ? J'ai un rendez-vous important dans une heure et demi et je n'aime pas vraiment être en retard ! »

Le ton lapidaire sortit Dumbledore de sa songerie et lui rappela l'atout qu'il avait dans sa manche.

« Mais bien sûr, suis-je bête ! (Oui, tu es bête…en fin, passons.) Venez dans le salon. »

Le vieux et sa cour sortirent de la pièce, suivis par Seviroth, qui avait l'impression d'être un des acteurs jouant dans un vaudeville de mauvais goût. Arrivés dans le salon, Dumbledore souleva un rideau, qui cachait un coin de la pièce.

Le rideau retombé, on put voir une magnifique jeune fille à la peau couleur de lune, et au cheveu blonds blancs, qui irradiait la beauté, le charme et la sensualité. Tous les hommes présents, ou presque, la dévoraient des yeux. Les exceptions étaient Draco, Ron, et Seviroth. Même Dumbledore avait du mal à s'empêcher de baver. (Je le savais, qu'il n'était pas gay ! Je vous l'avais dit ! non ? Bah, je vous le dit maintenant, hein ?)

Se détournant de la créature enchanteresse, Albus observa Seviroth et guetta ses réactions. Nul doute, le jeune allait se mettre à fixer la jeune fille, et ses yeux seraient tellement exorbités qu'ils en rouleraient au sol ! Ouais de chez ouais !

Mais Dumbledore dut mettre un frein à ses pensées débiles lorsqu'il vit que les choses ne se déroulaient pas comme prévu…

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬♣▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬♣▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬♣▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬♣▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬♣▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬♣▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬♣▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬♣

Aïe, je me sens vraiment méchante envers ce bon vieux Dumbledore…Je suis d'un sadisme….Désespérant !

Reviews, please !

Bisous et a!


	6. Chapter 6

Salut tout le monde, c'est encore moi !

Disclaimer : Rien à moi tout à JKR. Les persos que vous reconnaîtrez, les lieux farfelus mais qui vous sembleraient familiers, les créatures dont vous avait entendu parler…Bref, ce que vous connaissez déjà, eh bien il n'est pas à moi.

Pairing : Harry/Draco (parce que c'est le plus drôle pour moi…)et je pense que ce sera dans assez longtemps…

Bon, soyons sérieux.: cette fic est en fait la réponse au défi de Sahada. (kikou, ma grande !). J'espère que tout le monde apprécieras ! (quoique j'en doute…)

Cette fic contiendra des informations du tome 6 (horcruxes, enfance de Tom Elvis Jedusor…) même si les évènements survenus ne seront pas pris en compte (La relation Harry/Ginny, la mort de Dumbledore, Draco et son possible enrôlement, Rogue et son crime-euthanasie…)

Ah, j'ai failli oublier. Dumbledore aura ici un rôle…un peu fourbe…C'est inclus dans le défi, faut pas m'en vouloir…

Ahem, on commence…

**Exclusif…**

En effet, la Vélane s'était mis à verser des larmes intarissables en voyant Seviroth, et à présent le jeune homme la regardait d'un œil impassible.

« Je…Vous êtes vivant…Je suis vraiment désolée et je ne vous… »

« Suffit. Votre peuple s'est montré d'une ingratitude sans nom à mon égard. Je vous ai toutes sauvé la vie, et ce que votre race me présente comme preuve de gratitude, c'est un ordre m'enjoignant de quitter votre 'territoire', comme vous dites. »

« Je…Non…pas du tout… »

« Et en plus vous mentez…Vous êtes vraiment tombée bien bas…Et vous aussi Dumbledore…Un piège aussi grossier…C'en est même puéril… »

Il se retourna vers Dumbledore et le toisa. La Vélane voulut se raccrocher au jeune homme pour lui dire quelque chose mais il se retourna vers elle, le regard dur.

« Je vous méprise pour ce que vous avez osé me faire. Quand à vous, Dumbledore, votre proposition est rejetée. Votre égocentrisme m'écœure encore plus qu'avant, alors que je ne croyais pas ça possible. J'ai un autre rendez-vous, maintenant. Souhaitons que l'entrevue se passe mieux que celle-ci, et qu'on ne me traitera pas aussi grossièrement. »

Sur cette phrase, il tourna les talons et sortit par la porte. Ils entendirent le carillon de la porte d'entrée retentir, signe que la porte avait été ouverte, puis refermée. Dumbledore se renfrogna : Echec total sur toute la ligne.

« On vous l'avez dit, Albus. Il n'allait pas marcher aussi facilement. Et maintenant, il va se rendre chez Voldemort. Donc, ça a raté. »

« Quoi ! Que dites vous, Hermione ? Il va se rendre chez Voldemort ? »

« Eh bien, je pense qu'il s'est montré suffisamment explicite ! 'J'ai un autre rendez-vous, maintenant. Souhaitons que l'entrevue se passe mieux que celle-ci, et qu'on ne me traitera pas aussi grossièrement'. Oui, c'est parfaitement clair. En plus, lorsqu'il a parlé à Remus, il a laissé sous-entendre qu'il verrait et considérerait les propositions de tout un chacun, fusse-ce le clan des Ténèbres ou l'Ordre du Phénix. »

« Je suis d'accord avec Draco et Hermione. Je pense également que ce plan était foireux. »

Toujours aussi laconique, Ronald Weasley venait d'exprimer l'avis de tous. La pièce devint alors silencieuse, et ce fut à c e moment là qu'on se rendit compte que la Vélane sanglotait toujours.

Se retournant vers elle, tous constatèrent que ses charmes magiques n'agissaient t plus. Ses traits défaits évoquaient plus la fleur fanée que la beauté sélénite…

Dumbledore se tourna alors vers elle, une expression exaspérée mal dissimulée derrière son expression faussement paternelle.

« Qu'avez-vous donc, mon petit ? Pourquoi vous êtes-vous mis en pareil état ? Ce rustre ne mérite pas du tout vos larmes ! »

« Vous avez trompé ma reine, Dumbledore ! Vous lui avez dit que c'était facile, qu'il suffisait que je fasse agir mon charme et que j'abrutisse un jeune gringalet qui n'allait pas opposer la moindre résistance et qui me mangerait facilement dans la main ! »

Les autres regardèrent Dumbledore d'un œil torve. Comment avait-il pu commettre la grossière erreur de sous-estimer un tel adversaire ?

« Ahem…Pourriez-vous m'expliquer sa réaction, ma petite ? »

La Vélane adressa, à travers ses larmes, un sourire sardonique à Dumbledore, lui faisant ainsi savoir qu'elle savait où il voulait en venir et qu'il tentait de noyer le poisson plus qu'autre chose.

La jeune fille, qui se nommait Chrysanthème, commença son récit alors que tout le monde s'installait autour d'elle, elle-même étant à présent assise dignement dans un fauteuil qui invitait pourtant à l'avachissement.

Un jeune homme était un jour venu dans leur contrée, et les avait aidé à se débarrasser d'une tribu de Trolls qui monopolisait leurs terres et dont les miasmes pestilentiels tuaient les plantes et les petits animaux fragiles, en même temps qu'ils provoquaient une allergie aiguë chez les Vélanes les plus sensibles.

Ainsi, lorsque cette personne avait débarqué sur leurs terres, elles avaient été enchantées de recevoir sa visite, car, au péril de sa personne, il était arrivé à transformer tous les Trolls, sans exception, en de petites fouines toutes mignonnes, ce qui avait ravi les Vélanes, qui adoraient les mustélidés en tous genres.

Mais une rumeur était bientôt parvenue aux augustes oreilles de la reine Vélane. On lui avait dit que ce jeune homme n'était venu là que pour nuire à son peuple et qu'il voulait kidnapper certaines Vélanes pour les forcer à mettre leurs fabuleux pouvoirs à son service.

Lorsque plusieurs de ses sujettes disparurent, les soupçons de la souveraine se portèrent automatiquement sur l'étranger, qui se retrouva victime d'une cabale incroyable.

Durant plusieurs mois, les guerrières Vélanes, autrement appelées Amazones terrestres, le pourchassèrent et ne cessèrent de lui jeter des boules de feu. Lorsque les Amazones voulaient se reposer, elles chargeaient les créatures des forêts de poursuivre cet homme et de le châtier comme elles pensaient qu'il le méritait.

Mais lorsque les licornes voulurent le défendre alors qu'il était endormi et que des Manticores allaient l'attaquer, les Vélanes envisagèrent la possibilité que cette personne était innocente. Les licornes ont un instinct infaillible.

Quand elle voulurent lui présenter des excuses, elles se rendirent compte que le jeune homme était presque à bout de force, et qu'il n'avait survécu que grâce à sa pugnacité et une lueur qui brillait dans ses yeux laissait penser qu'une détermination farouche l'animait et guidait ses pas.

Mais personne ne put l'approcher au moment où on voulut le soigner. Il lui suffisait de planter ses yeux dans ceux de n'importe laquelle des Amazones pour que celle-ci baisse la tête de honte et de regret.

Car on savait qui avait kidnappé ces Vélanes. Voldemort voulait utiliser leurs capacités pour semer le chaos partout. En plus, leurs cheveux allaient lui servir à fabriquer des baguettes beaucoup plus puissantes et dont les sorts étaient moins faciles à contrer.

Ceci ajouté au fait qu'il comptait absorber toute la magie pure de ses prisonnières, dès qu'elles ne lui serviraient plus. Grâce à sa capacité de persuasion incroyable, il avait réussi à convaincre la reine Vélane, Edelweiss, de la culpabilité de la personne qui les avait pourtant sauvées !

Elle s'était laissé enjôler par les manières suaves, à la limite mielleuses, du Seigneur des Ténèbres, qui avait, pour l'occasion, recouvert temporairement l'apparence de Tom Jedusor, jeune homme fringant, charismatique et manipulateur.

Il ne connaissait pas l'identité de cet étranger qui interférait dans ses plans, mais il en savait assez pour vouloir lui nuire et réaliser son dessein en même temps. C'était Lord Voldemort qui avait envoyé les Trolls.

L'étrange allergie des Vélanes venait du fait que ces créatures immondes (les trolls, pas les Vélanes !) absorbaient la puissance magique de ces femmes et concentraient cette énergie grâce aux pouvoirs que leur avait alloués Voldemort.

Ainsi tous le monde gagnait, et sur les deux tableaux.

Le jeune homme, malgré les sévices qu'il avait subis, avait libéré les prisonnières, mais il n'avait plus jamais voulu côtoyer une Vélane. Lorsqu'il en voyait une, il l'ignorait et refusait de lui accorder la moindre attention. C'était le seul qui ne succombait pas à leur regard suppliant ou leurs mines aguicheuses, et voyant cela, elles avaient compris leur erreur.

On n'accuse personne sans preuve, et encore moins quelqu'un qui leur avait rendu un très grand service, car les Trolls étaient immunisés contre leurs pouvoirs et elles ne pouvaient rien contre eux. Plus tard, elles avaient compris quel ascendant dévastateur ces horreurs ambulantes avaient sur elles.

Ayant fini de raconter cela, Chrysanthème leva la tête et ancra ses yeux mauves dans ceux de Dumbledore, et articula lentement :

« Vous vous êtes totalement trompé sur ce garçon. Vous ne pouvez pas compter sur notre peuple pour le combattre, je sais que c'est ce que vous voulez nous demander, mais aucune Vélane ne sera d'accord. Vous avez choisi une mauvaise tactique. Maintenant, vous devez voir comment il accueillera la proposition de vos adversaires, et agir en conséquence. Je vous conseille la sincérité et le coopération vis à vis de cet homme, si vous voulez atteindre votre but. Sur ce, je vous quitte ! »

Chrysanthème se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Pendant ce temps, Dumbledore pensait aux noms des jeunes filles qu'il connaissait et qui seraient susceptibles d'attirer ce jeune Seviroth. S'il avait un grief à l'encontre des Vélanes, il ne devait pas en avoir contre les jolis brins de filles, parfaitement normales…

Comme si Chrysanthème suivait le fil de son raisonnement, elle dit malicieusement avant de sortir de la pièce :

« Peine perdue, Dumbledore. Il est amoureux…Personne d'autre ne pourrait l'attirer à part cette personne… »

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

Moi, je trouve que ce chapitre est plus long que d'habitude !

Lol…

Reviews, please !


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7 :

Seviroth savait bien ce qu'il avait à faire. Il n'allait pas du tout rejoindre Voldemort, c'était certain. Mais il allait jouer le jeu et faire semblant d'hésiter, puis, juste à la fin , la riposte allait survenir. Ce sera un 'non' catégorique !

Mais il devait se rendre chez Voldemort. Celui-ci était beaucoup moins aveugle que Dumbledore, concernant certains points, et il savait jouer avec les gens et leurs émotions. Lord Voldemort aurait été invincible s'il n'était pas…bah…Voldemort !

Car il était nombriliste, rétrograde, colérique, et trop retors pour son propre bien. En plus, il se reposait assez souvent sur ses Mangemorts pour qu'ils lui soient indispensables. Mais seulement dans une certaine mesure, car il savait faire la part des choses.

Qualité essentielle qui manquait à Albus Dumbledore, et dont ce dernier avait pourtant besoin pour mieux s'affirmer, et pour réparer ses erreurs aussi nombreuses que les étoiles qui constellent le ciel…

Harry attendait donc que la porte d'entrée de la Maison Noire, lieu de son rendez-vous, s'ouvre. Au bout de trois minutes d'attente, il en eut assez et fit exploser le battant.

Entrant à travers l'ouverture ainsi pratiqué, Seviroth lança tout d'abord un sort balayant les obstacles qui se trouveraient hypothétiquement sur son passage. Sage précaution, car cinq goules gardaient le couloir, tandis que trois vampires étaient tapis dans l'ombre.

Seviroth Vartan Ptelurry continua sur sa lancée et parvint ainsi devant une porte massive, sûrement en bronze ou en cuivre. D'un coup de baguette, il l'ouvrit en grand et s'avança dans la pièce.

Narcissa Malfoy était assise avec son mari, sa sœur, et son beau-frère, et ils tenaient salon, semblant discuter paisiblement de choses et d'autres. Ces Mangemorts parfaitement conditionnés cachèrent très bien leur surprise devant l'intrusion de Seviroth, qui s'excusa courtoisement.

On l'invita à se joindre au souper du maître, qui l'attendait de pied ferme. On semblait oublier que quelqu'un était sensé venir chercher l'invité du Seigneur des Ténèbres. On mena le jeune homme dans une autre pièce, dont la porte était en bois massif et ouvragé.

D'un ton mondain brillamment imité, le nouveau venu s'extasia devant la beauté froide des lieux et se déclara enchanté par la sobriété de la décoration. Alors qu'intérieurement, il était mort de rire.

Le souper fut assez peu animé, car tous mangeaient en silence. Sauf Seviroth qui, lui, faisait semblant de manger, il en créait l'illusion, mais il n'ingérait rien. Tout de même, il dînait avec Lord Voldemort !

Alors, sans prévenir, un grand phénix noir aux plumes veinées d'argent déboula au dessus de la table et atterrit sur les épaules de son propriétaire, deux secondes avant que deux jets de lumière ocre se dirigent vers Seviroth.

Le phénix, d'un mouvement d'ailes, dévia la trajectoire des deux sorts similaires, qui rebondirent sur les murs de la pièce jusqu'à atteindre les deux hommes présents dans la pièce, Lucius et le mari de Bellatrix. (Ben quoi, Voldemort n'est pas un homme !)

Tous les deux se retrouvèrent statufiés. Alors, très calmement, Seviroth se leva de son siège, adressant un regard désapprobateur aux deux corps figés, et dit d'un ton moralisateur :

« On n'attaque pas quelqu'un alors qu'il déguste un aussi bon repas ! C'est honteux de vouloir le priver de cela ! tut tut tut ! Quel manque flagrant de savoir-vivre ! »

Le phénix quitta les épaules de son maître, puis laissa échappa de sa gorge quelques notes modulées. Il semblait appeler quelqu'un, et c'était le cas. Un serpent gigantesque apparut tout aussi brusquement que l'oiseau légendaire, et les deux créatures se retournèrent alors vers Voldemort.

Celui-ci s'était d'ores et déjà repris, et pointait sa baguette sur Seviroth, qui souriait nonchalamment, sa baguette au bout de son bras tendu devant lui.

« Décevant…Vous vous comportez tous deux de manière si puérile…J'espérais mieux de votre part, Voldemort…Un 'Lord' est censé avoir plus de manières… »

Sur cette mystérieuse réplique, le jeune homme se volatilisa, à la grande exaspération de Lord Voldemort qui n'avait même pas eu le temps de jeter un Avada Kedavra….

« RHAAAAAA ! C'est de votre faute ! Bande d'incapables ! Doloris ! Doloris !Doloris ! Doloris !….»

♥☻☺♥☻☺♥☻☺♥☻☺♥☻☺♥☻☺♥☻☺♥☻☺♥☻☺♥☻☺♥☻☺♥☻☺♥☻☺♥☻☺♥☻☺♥☻☺♥☻☺♥☻☺♥☻☺♥☻☺♥☻☺♥☻☺♥☻☺♥☻☺

Il s'était bien amusé ce soir…Ca sentait le roussi, du moins pendant quelques instants, mais la chance a tourné en sa faveur, pour une fois…

Oui, pour une fois. Car de la chance, il n'en avait pas eu beaucoup…

Orphelin à un an.

Durant son enfance, il avait eu plusieurs fonctions. Femme de ménage. Cuisinier. Punching-ball.

Ah ! Et aussi squelette. Parce qu'il avait été considéré par les Dursley comme le squelette dans le placard de la famille. Il avait donc couché dans un placard , comme le squelette à cacher qu'il était.

Ensuite, Rogue l'avait considéré comme un substitut de James Potter, pour épancher sa bile dessus. Voldemort l'avait pris pour souffre-douleur. Mais il était bête. Harry Potter était né normal. C'était Voldemort qui en avait fait quelqu'un d'exceptionnel.

Draco Malfoy l'avait pris pour un arrogant petit binoclard. Dumbledore, pour une marionnette. Mme Weasley pour un faible petit souffreteux, Mr Weasley pour une encyclopédie sur les moldus. Mais il faut dire que ça ne dérangeait pas Harry.

Ce qui lui arrive en fin de première et deuxième années se passe de commentaires en ce qui concerne le manque de bol…Même si , d'un certain point de vue, il avait eu de la chance…

Par extension, tout ceux qui tiennent à Harry n'ont pas de chance non plus. Sirius Black. S'il n'y avait pas de Harry Potter à Poudlard, on ne l'aurait pas poursuivi avec tant d'acharnement, et on ne l'aurait pas aussi vite démenti…

Mais ne croyez pas que la liste des malheurs de Harry Potter soit finie ! Loin de là !

Un fou met son nom dans la coupe de feu. Il est amoureux de Cho Chang mais elle sort avec Cedric. Harry assiste en live à la renaissance de Voldemort. Fudge ne le croit pas et le fait passer pour un affabulateur.

La Gazette le calomnie, alors qu'il passe tout un mois à se morfondre et à attendre que Voldemort se manifeste. Des Détraqueurs l'attaquent, Harry passe en jugement pour s'être sauvé la vie, à lui et à son cousin.

Il passe le reste de l'été à récurer, mais au moins, il voit et côtoie Sirius. A côté de la vie de ce dernier, Harry estimerait presque qu'il était chanceux dans la vie. Presque…

Les jours passent. Ombrage lui pourrit la vie, et lui fait écrire des lignes avec son propre sang, puis l'interdit de Quidditch. Il sort avec Cho, mais celle-ci est une vraie fontaine. Auparavant il fonde un club de Défense, mais un traître les dénonce. (Marietta Edgecombe, si je t'attrape !)

Dumbledore quitte l'école. Hagrid présente à Harry et Hermione son cher 'petit' 'demi'-frère (je me demande comment aurait été Graup s'il était plutôt son grand frère à part entière…Enfin, passons.)

Pas la peine de parler des rêves sur Voldemort, de l'attaque de Mr Weasley, et du Noël chez Sirius !

Harry tombe la tête la première dans un piège de Voldemort, et met en danger de mort ses amis. Sirius meurt de la main de sa chère cousine Bellatrix.

Harry découvre qu'il est gay. Qu'il est amoureux de Draco Malfoy. Ouaip. Le Survivant ne faisait jamais dans la facilité, alors pourquoi serait-ce le cas en amour ?

Voldemort revient et retente de le tuer. Il lui échappe quatre fois pendait ses deux dernières années à Poudlard.

Pendant ses huit ans de villégiature, Harry se fait tabasser par des Vélanes, alors qu'il les a aidées, il se fait brûler vif par des Dragons, alors qu'il voulait les soigner, et un Ogre a voulu faire de lui son dîner. Mais heureusement, Harry Potter trouva son salut au Népal ! (Je voulais mettre le Tibet, mais j'aurais été obligée de le mettre face à face avec un yeti, mais j'ai voulu l'épargner, ce coup-ci ! -)

Là, le dalaï-lama le prit en main et lui fit subir maintes et maintes épreuves pour fortifier son physique, et l'acuité de ses sens. Nager à contre-sens dans un torrent déchaîné, échapper à la foudre avec un para tonnerre sur la tête, retrouver une aiguille dans une meule de foin, et trouver un brin de foin dans une meule d'aiguilles.

Pour le reste…No comment.

♦♣♠♣♠♣♠♣♠♣♠♣♠♣♠♣♠♣♠♣♠♣♠♣♠♣♠♣♠♣♠♣♠♣♠♣♠♣♠♣♠♣♠♣♠♣♠♣♠♣♠♣♠♣♠♣♠♣♠♣♠♣♠♣♠♣♠♣♠♣♠♣♠♣♠♣♠♣♠♣♠♣♠♣♠♣♠♣♠♣♠♣♠♣♠♣♠♣♠♣♠♣♠♣♠♦

Désolée pour le chapitre, je suis vraiment raplapla aujourd'hui…J'ai le tournis, la migraine, et je meurs de sommeil. 'Fait trop chaud pour dormir, alors ça se ressent…

Navrée…

Revews, please. Sinon, c'est comme vous voulez, moi je vais me coucher, je vais voir si il y a de la place dans le frigo.


	8. Chapter 8

Salut tout le monde, c'est encore moi !

**Disclaimer **: Rien à moi tout à JKR. Les persos que vous reconnaîtrez, les lieux farfelus mais qui vous sembleraient familiers, les créatures dont vous avait entendu parler…Bref, ce que vous connaissez déjà, eh bien il n'est pas à moi.

**Pairing** : Harry/Draco (parce que c'est le plus drôle pour moi…)et je pense que ce sera dans assez longtemps…

Bon, soyons sérieux.: cette fic est en fait la réponse au défi de Sahada. (kikou, ma grande !). J'espère que tout le monde appréciera ! (quoique j'en doute…)

Cette fic contiendra des informations du tome 6 (horcruxes, enfance de Tom Elvis Jedusor…) même si les évènements survenus ne seront pas pris en compte (La relation Harry/Ginny, la mort de Dumbledore, Draco et son possible enrôlement, Rogue et son crime-euthanasie…)

Ah, j'ai failli oublier. Dumbledore aura ici un rôle…un peu fourbe…C'est inclus dans le défi, faut pas m'en vouloir…

Ahem, on commence…

**Chapitre 8** :

Ils se tenaient tous les trois sur le lit de Draco, et tenaient un conciliabule de la plus haute importance. Hermione ouvrit le débat :

« On devrait se charger nous-même de le convaincre pour qu'il se joigne à nous. »

« Oui, tout à fait d'accord, Dumbledore, une fois n'est pas coutume, s'y prend comme un pied. »

« Merci pour ton commentaire si délicat, Ron. »

« Pas de quoi, Draco ! »

« Ca suffit les garçons ! »

Les deux jeunes hommes se turent de concert, obéissant à l'injonction de la jeune fille, qui poursuivit :

« Je disais donc, c'est à nous d'intervenir pour réparer les pots cassés. Nous devons voir cet homme, et l'inciter à rejoindre notre cause. »

« Ah oui ? Et comment nous prendrons nous pour le rencontrer ?»

« Nous lui enverrons un hibou, et il choisira lui même l'endroit. Il imposera les conditions de son choix. Ce qui m'importe, c'est qu'il accepte de nous rencontrer. Et de nous écouter. »

« Pourquoi penses-tu qu'il nous accorderait une entrevue ? »

« Tu as vu, la semaine dernière quand il est venu au QG, il n'a rendu leur baguette qu'à nous trois, la famille de Ron, Tonks, Remus et Kingsley. Ca veut dire qu'il nous fait peut-être confiance, ou qu'au moins on lui est sympathique. »

« Tu dois avoir raison, Hermione. Finalement, je crois comprendre pourquoi Viktor est tombé sous ton charme… »

Ron ne put continuer sa phrase, vu qu'Hermione tentait de l'étouffer avec l'oreiller de Draco, tandis que le dit Draco réfléchissait intensément au plan d'Hermione. Par corollaire, il pensait également à ce jeune homme si mystérieux, à la limite envoûtant…

Il se remit les idées en place, puis intervint dans la 'discussion' houleuse des deux ex-Gryffondors :

« Je pense qu'on devrait tenter le coup, tout en restant prudent, cependant. »

La dispute de ses interlocuteurs cessa sur le champ, et les trois comparses purent ourdir leur plan en toute tranquillité.

♥☻♥☻♥☻♥☻♥☻♥☻♥☻♥☻♥☻♥☻♥☻♥☻♥☻♥☻♥☻♥☻♥☻♥☻♥☻♥☻♥☻♥☻♥☻♥☻♥☻♥☻♥☻♥☻♥☻♥☻♥☻♥☻♥☻♥☻♥☻♥☻♥☻♥☻

_« Monsieur Seviroth,_

Nous souhaiterions, mes deux amis et moi, vous rencontrer, si cela ne vous dérange pas. Pourriez-vous, par retour de hibou, nous indiquez le lieu et l'heure qui vous convient le plus pour cet entretien ?

_Navrés d'abuser à ce point de votre mansuétude, et en espérant de vous une réponse favorable,_

_Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy et Ronald Weasley. »_

Seviroth lisait et relisait cette lettre avec un petit sourie, presque attendri. Hermione était immuable…Elle commençait déjà à prendre des initiatives, et entraînait Ron et Draco. Apparemment, ils n'étaient pas si d'accord que ça avec Dumbledore…

Certes, Seviroth aurait pu penser que c'était Dumbledore qui les envoyait, mais il savait depuis le début que les trois amis le contacteraient au bout d'un moment, il n'était donc pas surpris, et encore moins méfiant.

Sa réponse à leur lettre était tout aussi claire et concise que la leur. Ses conditions étaient dépourvues d'ambiguïtés, et les autres devraient s'y plier, pour pouvoir tenter de le convaincre…Même s'il était déjà convaincu, ce qu'ils ignoraient.

Le moment promettait d'être…homérique! De surcroît, son serpent et son phénix semblaient même très impatients d'assister à la rencontre.

♥☻♥☻♥☻♥☻♥☻♥☻♥☻♥☻♥☻♥☻♥☻♥☻♥☻♥☻♥☻♥☻♥☻♥☻♥☻♥☻♥☻♥☻♥☻♥☻♥☻♥☻♥☻♥☻♥☻♥☻♥☻♥☻♥☻♥☻♥☻♥☻♥☻♥☻

_« Mademoiselle, Messieurs,_

_Je ne vois pas d'inconvénient à m'entretenir avec vous, du moment que vous soyez devant la gare de Pré au Lard, Samedi prochain, à 17 heures. Venez seuls. _

S. de ALUCO. »

« Hermione, tu es sûr que c'est lui qui nous a envoyé cette réponse? Je ne connais pas de Aluco, moi ! »

« Pas Aluco, Ron, mais plutôt ALUCO. Je suis sûre que sa signature signifie Seviroth, de l'Association de Lutte Contre l'Oppression. Il doit avoir fondé son propre Ordre du Phénix, mais avec lui comme seul membre, je crois. »

« Et il a signé sa lettre ainsi pour deux raisons, pour ne pas qu'on sache de qui elle vient en cas d'interception, et pour nous faire savoir qu'il ne rentrera jamais au sein de l'Ordre. Le message est on ne peut plus clair, à mon avis. »

« En tout cas, on va y aller, c'est sûr et certain. Prévenons maman et Remus que nous allons à Pré au Lard, c'est tout. »

« Je suis d'accord avec toi, Ron. Mais ne brûlons pas les étapes, commençons par établir une stratégie. Nous devons décider de ce que nous allons lui dire pour qu'il nous aide, même s'il ne veut pas se joindre à l'Ordre. »

Ainsi, le jour J, les trois amis étaient fin prêts pour se confronter à Seviroth Vartan Ptelurry, et tenter de le 'convertir'. Ayant transplané à Pré au Lard, ils se tinrent sur leurs gardes en attendant l'arrivée de l'homme. A dix-sept heures précise, un phénix, familier depuis quelques temps, apparut devant eux.

D'un son mélodieux et d'un mouvement d'aile, il leur intima de le toucher, à la suite de quoi ils disparurent tous, sans que personne n'ait rien vu.

Ils se retrouvèrent devant le jeune homme qui les attendait, un sourire aux lèvres, nonchalamment assis dans un fauteuil confortable. Il leur proposa de se mettre à leur aise.

Ils s'assirent chacun dans un des autres fauteuils de la pièces, qui était en fait un somptueux salon. Hermione constata très vite que les lieux exsudaient le bon goût, la cordialité, et en même temps, le luxe.

Cette alliance était du plus bon effet. On s'y sentait presque chez soi, si ce n'est qu'un serpent vous dardait de ses yeux intenses, et qu'un phénix vous couvait paternellement du regard.

La situation était vraiment des plus incongrues.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬♣▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬♣▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬♣▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬♣▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬♣▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬♣▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬♣▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬♣

**Chapitre fini !**

**Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, parce que ça, ça, c'est de l'amour ! Lol (vous pouvez vous en rendre compte par vous même, ça ne va pas vraiment mieux… Je vais essayer de ne pas contaminer mon chapitre, parce qu'aujourd'hui, c'est la galère…)**

**Pour ceux que ça intéresse (mdr…), le freezer était déjà occupé par mon frère, y avait plus de place, et ma mère squattait le réfrigérateur. Ma folie et moi, on a dû se coucher bien sagement par terre, pour avoir un minimum de fraîcheur. Je me suis faite gronder par ma mère, mais ce n'est pas grave, du moment que j'ai pu DORMIR ! Mais maintenant, il fait plus frais, je ne devrais plus avoir ce genre de problème **


	9. Chapter 9

**Salut tout le monde, c'est encore moi ! **

**Disclaimer** : _Rien à moi tout à JKR. Les persos que vous reconnaîtrez, les lieux farfelus mais qui vous sembleraient familiers, les créatures dont vous avait entendu parler…Bref, ce que vous connaissez déjà, eh bien il n'est pas à moi._

**Pairing **: Harry/Draco (parce que c'est le plus drôle pour moi…)et je pense que ce sera dans assez longtemps…

Bon, soyons sérieux.: cette fic est en fait la réponse au défi de Sahada. (kikou, ma grande !). J'espère que tout le monde appréciera ! (quoique j'en doute…)

**Cette fic contiendra des informations du tome 6 (horcruxes, enfance de Tom Elvis Jedusor…) même si les évènements survenus ne seront pas pris en compte (La relation Harry/Ginny, la mort de Dumbledore, Draco et son possible enrôlement, Rogue et son crime-euthanasie…)**

**Ah, j'ai failli oublier**. Dumbledore aura ici un rôle…un peu fourbe…C'est inclus dans le défi, faut pas m'en vouloir…

Ahem, on commence…

**Chapitre 9 :**

Hermione décida de prendre la tête des opérations, et d'ouvrir le débat :

« Monsieur, je suppose que vous connaissez la raison de notre venue ? »

Seviroth eut un sourire amusé. Hermione n'avait vraiment pas changé, c'était le moins que l'on puisse dire. Gryffondor jusqu'au bout des ongles, mais, en même temps, réfléchie, pondérée et incroyablement perspicace.

Le maître des lieux répondit :

« Je propose que l'on s'appelle par nos prénoms. Et que l'on se tutoie. Première des choses. Ensuite, je préfèrerais que vous alliez droit au but, messieurs-dame. »

Les trois visiteurs échangèrent un regard de connivence et hochèrent simultanément la tête. Ils allaient jouer cartes sur table. Ron se promut porte-parole.

« Nous aimerions avoir l'assurance que vous ne vous mettrez pas du côté de Voldemort. Nous sommes au courant de votre répugnance à rejoindre l'Ordre du Phénix. Nous comprenons votre aversion pour Dumbledore. Vous ne pouvez savoir ce que ça me coûte de l'avouer, mais je pense que Voldemort doit vous sembler plus mature qu'Albus, et plus apte à vous apporter puissance et domination, mais il ne faut pas pour autant ignorer les désavantages tangibles de la position de Mangemort…»

Il ne put continuer, Seviroth ayant pris la parole :

« Etre Mangemort va de pair avec : être marqué comme du bétail, devoir accourir tel un bon chien-chien à n'importe quel ordre, et se comporter comme un tas de fumier tout juste capable de faire joujou 'avec' des moldus et répéter sempiternellement des injures telles que 'sang-de-bourbe', 'traître à son sang', et ainsi de suite. Je suis au courant, merci. »

Il se carra dans son siège, et poursuivit :

« Je m'excuse de t'avoir interrompu, mais on n'allait pas répéter des évidences, tout de même. Vous n'êtes pas là pour me seriner les mêmes préceptes que Dumbledore. Vous êtes là pour me prouver que l'Ordre du Phénix n'est pas qu'un ersatz de l'Armée de Voldemort. Que l'Ordre du Phénix n'est pas un ramassis de lèches-bottes sous l'égide d'un vieillard sénile et hypocrite, un vil manipulateur perclus de rhumatismes qui a même de l'arthrite au cerveau. »

A cette tirade, étrangement, les réactions des occupants de la pièce furent partagées. Le serpent siffla bruyamment, le phénix émit un trille retentissant, et Hermione laissa échapper un petit cri peu audible, à la fois pour protester et pour acquiescer. Ron eut l'air à la fois outré et compréhensif, tandis que Draco semblait sur le point…d'éclater de rire.

Il se mordait violemment la lèvre inférieure, et ses yeux pétillaient, tandis que ses joues rosissaient. Mais il se reprit relativement vite, et une expression torturée passa rapidement sur son visage. Apparemment, un souvenir triste venait d'altérer sa bonne humeur. Pour répondre au regard interrogatif de Seviroth, il dit :

« Je regrette juste qu'une certaine personne de ma connaissance n'ait pas partagé votre opinion. Si elle avait perdu ses illusions en Dumbledore, elle serait parmi nous, aujourd'hui. Et cet homme vous aurait soit donné l'accolade, soit collé un coup de poing au visage. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que c'est un Gryffondor, tiens ! C'est l'excuse universelle ! Pourquoi réagit-on sans réfléchir ? Parce qu'on est Gryffondor. Pourquoi fait-on confiance au premier venu ? Parce qu'on est Gryffondor ! Pourquoi se méfie-t-on de quiconque à une réputation assez noircie? Parce qu'on est Gryffondor ! Pourquoi pardonne-t-on aux uns et non aux autres ? Parce qu'on est un crétin de Gryffondor ! Mais ses stéréotypes ne s'appliquent pas à Hermione. »

« Moi, je l'avoue franchement, c'est ainsi que je me comporte. Ou plutôt, que je me comportais. Parce que j'étais et je resterai un Gryffondor. Mais Hermione aussi n'est pas une sainte-nitouche, tu peux m'en croire ! »

Ron arbora un air entendu pour lancer cette réplique, qui fit rire tout le monde, Seviroth également, mais pour une raison inconnu des autres. Ce qu'ils ignoraient, c'était qu'il ne pouvait jamais s'empêcher de rire lorsque Ron prenait des airs sentencieux ou doctes. Ses expressions étaient tellement en désaccord avec sa personnalité profonde!

Se rappelant de ses devoirs d'hôte, le brun fit apparaît un plateau de douceurs, accompagné de thé, de café, et de jus. Une fois la glace brisée, une ambiance assez chaleureuse s'installa, chacun se sentant beaucoup plus à l'aise, et le montrant de manière relativement discrète.

Le serpent avait tendance à taquiner Ron, qui se laissait faire, sans réagir brutalement, et semblait accepter le reptile sans aucun signe de peur ou de répugnance sur le visage. Hermione avait l'air fière de lui. Draco, lui regardait franchement Seviroth, et cherchait à le transpercer du regard.

« Un problème ? »

« Oui. »

Cette échange laconique entre les deux jeunes hommes retint l'attention de Ron et d'Hermione, qui regardèrent les deux interlocuteurs avec une sourde appréhension. L'ironie de ce qui suivit ne les rassura aucunement, c'est bien peu dire.

« Lequel ? As-tu un quelconque reproche à m'adresser ? »

« Du tout. Enfin, si. Tes yeux. »

« Que leur reproches-tu, à mes yeux ? Ils ne t'ont rien fait, ce me semble ? »

« Certes. Mais je ne les vois pas. J'ai horreur de ça. J'ai l'impression qu'on cherche à m'abuser.»

« Peut-être que j'ai honte de mes yeux ? Qu'en sais tu, Draco ? Personne n'a tes yeux ardoise. »

« Trêve de politesses. Je veux une explication qui soit solide et, surtout, véridique, de préférence. »

« Par nécessité. Cela te suffit, comme justificatif ? »

La tension ne disparut que lorsque Draco eut acquiescé du chef. Hermione, pour éviter tout autre litige, revint au sujet principal de leur venue céans.

« Alors, que comptes-tu faire ? Je veux dire, par rapport au statu quo entre toi et l'Ordre ? »

« Tu as déjà dû le comprendre. J'ai fondé mon propre group de lutte. Je me suis inspiré de l'idée d'une vieille amie…Enfin bref. ALUCO ne se mettra pas ouvertement contre l'Ordre, bien sûr, mais je n'approuve pas toutes ses manœuvres, donc, nous ne marcherons pas main dans la main. »

« Votre association compte combien de membres ? »

« Confidentiel. Mais vous saurez tout si vous y adhérez. »

Un silence plana sur l'assemblée, seulement troublé par le dialogue atténué entre le serpent et le phénix, qui semblaient en pleine polémique.

« D'accord. »

Ces mots, dits en chœur par les trois jeunes gens, attestèrent de leur accord. Ils ne savaient dans quoi ils s'engageaient, s'il fallait faire confiance à cet individu, s'ils ne tombaient pas tête baissée dans un piège, en tout cas, ce dont ils avaient conscience, c'était qu'ils venaient de prendre l'une des décisions les plus primordiales de leur courte existence.

De surcroît, ils avaient le sentiment diffus qu'ils faisaient le bon choix. En tout cas, ils en avaient discutés dans le QG de l'Ordre. Dans l'hypothèse où une proposition pareilles leur était faite, ils acquiesceraient. Restait à déterminer la conduite à tenir, à présent.

« Pour appartenir au groupe, vous devez tout d'abord passer un test très simple. Vous viendrez dans quelques jours, il faut que tout le monde assiste à la réunion. Vous serez présentés à tous les membres d'ALUCO. »

« Nous y serons. Mais comment serons-nous avertis ? Les hiboux vont être encore plus contrôlés, vu que nous sommes absents aujourd'hui. On pourrait nous croire capable de passer à l'adversaire. Toute sortie d'un des membres, qui ne soit pas dans le cadre d'une mission, est considérée comme suspecte. Personne n'en est à l'abri. »

« A part Dumbledore, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Hum…effectivement, je n'y avais jamais pensé. Mais bon, il est tout de même directeur de Poudlard, il a donc des fonctions ! »

« Même en pleine période des vacances ? Je ne crois pas qu'il pousse sa conscience professionnelle jusque là. En tout cas, vous serez prévenus en temps et en heure. Je saurais comment m'y prendre.»

Se levant gracieusement, Seviroth mit, par ce biais, fin à l'entretien. Les trois invités quittèrent les lieux par le truchement du phénix.

Le maître de céans sourit au serpent, qui sembla le lui rendre, ce qui donnait une impression assez étrange. Un serpent qui sourit…

ø Ø ø Ø ø Ø ø Ø ø Ø ├├├├├├├├├├├├├├├├├├├├├├├├├├├├├├ -- ├├├├├├├├├├├├├├├├├├├├├├├├├├├├├├├├├├ ø Ø ø Ø ø Ø ø Ø ø Ø

Chapitre terminé !

Je suis navrée du retard, je suis vraiment sincère ! Et j'ai une excuse ! Oui, oui, aussi incroyable que ça puisse paraître, mon ignominie est excusable : nous sommes en plein Ramadan. Et je jeûne. Pas manger ni boire toute la journée. Je ne pense donc pas trop à mes fics. Je pense que vous le savez. J'ai fait de mon mieux pour mon autre histoire, alors je ferais des efforts pour celle-là aussi.

Mais je pense que ça ne pose pas de problèmes, vu que je n'ai pas reçu de menace de mort, ou autre gentillesse du même acabit.

_Votre avis sur ce chapitre ?_

_Sur la fic en général ?_

_Sur moi ?_

Ce que vous avez à dire, vous me le transmettez grâce à ce cher bouton mauve. Oui celui-là, en bas à gauche de l'écran. Voilà. Petit clic ?

**J'ai une annonce importante à passer, j'espère qu'on y répondra, même si ce n'est pas avec une review, mais avec un mail** : Je cherche quelqu'un qui m'écrirait des lemons. Je ne peux pas sur mon ordinateur, mon frère est du style curieux, et on m'a demandé un peu plus d'action, dans mes fics. Pour moi, y a pas moyen, mais est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait se proposer ? Je ne demande pas du grand art, mais juste un de temps en temps, voire un par fic, les prochaines ou celles en cours, s'entend, et qui puisse cadrer avec l'histoire. Je ne suis pas exigeante. Parce que sinon, il n'y aura pas de lemon. Alors, des volontaires ? Merci d'avance, mais dans le cas contraire, tant pis.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10 :

Draco était allongé sur son lit, incapable de trouver le sommeil. Quelque chose le tarabustait, mais il ne savait quoi. Son subconscient devait avoir enregistré un quelconque détail dont il ne se rappelait plus.

Il chassa cette idée de sa tête, préférant se concentrer sur le malaise ressenti en présence de Seviroth. Il avait horreur que quelqu'un lui dissimule ses yeux. A cause de ce petit crétin de Gryffondor même pas capable de séparer le faux du vrai…

Flash Back

Il dissimulait tout le temps ses magnifiques yeux verts derrière ces affreuses lunettes ! De surcroît, à partir du deuxième trimestre à Poudlard, il ne le regardait plus comme avant. Ses yeux le fuyaient, ils n'accrochaient plus son regard comme avant…

Oh, il ne s'était pas noyé dans le désespoir, ou quoique ce soit d'autre. Non, non. Le Potter, au contraire, avait levé la tête et avait accepté son rôle de Survivant. Il s'était entraîné vraiment très dur, et ses progrès étaient de plus en plus palpables.

Une aura de puissance émanait de lui. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était surpuissant, ni qu'il était d'une séduction époustouflante, mais…Il avait un certain charisme. Et il n'était vraiment pas banal. Pas du tout, même.

Mais au bout d'un certain temps, Harry avait commencé à se poser quelques questions. Pourquoi, mais pourquoi donc, Dumbledore ne provoquait-il pas Voldemort en duel, pour en finir une bonne fois pour toutes ?

Parce que, franchement, si Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore était le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps, pourquoi ne tuait-il pas Voldemort une bonne fois pour toutes ?

D'accord, on pourrait arguer que la prophétie disait ceci et cela. Alors pourquoi le directeur de Poudlard ne chassait-il pas le Seigneur des Ténèbres dans une contrée lointaine, en attendant que Harry soit prêt à l'éradiquer de la surface de cette fichue planète ?

Non, au lieu de cela, il laissait Voldemort vagabonder et se divertir, kidnappant ici, torturant là, tuant par-là, terrorisant par-ci. Rien de bien méchant comme conséquence, juste une recrudescence très très anormale des disparitions et de terreur.

Dans le monde de la Magie, il est vraiment facile de camoufler un corps. Pour ne pas dire enfantin. On a un cadavre, hop, on le transforme ! Métamorphose, métamorphose, que ferait-on sans toi…

Mais toutes ces considérations, Harry avait, au bout d'un moment, cessé d'y accorder toute importance. Il était rêveur. Plus rien ne pouvait l'atteindre. Rogue avait eu la confirmation de ce qu'il avait dit à Sirius, au Square Grimmaurd. Tout rebondissait sur Potter.

Les séances d'entraînement ne l'éreintaient plus. Elles semblaient même l'ennuyer. Lorsque Dumbledore l'obligea à suivre une formation d'Auror à temps partiel, le Gryffondor ne fit qu'hausser les épaules, nonchalamment.

Après sa première séance, il revint à Poudlard deux heures à l'avance. Dumbledore allait le gronder pour être de retour si tôt, Lorsqu'il vit l'escadron des vétérans qui s'avançait derrière Potter.

C'étaient les instructeurs, ceux qui se chargeait dorénavant des nouvelles recrues. Et aucun de ceux qui suivaient Potter ne semblaient en état de faire quoique ce soit. Ils marchaient péniblement, les uns accrochés aux autres.

Harry, lui, étaient directement allé au terrain de Quidditch, alors que toute l'école, abasourdie, constatait l'état déplorable dans lequel se trouvait les grands noms du Ministère. Ces légendes vivantes, qui avaient capturé bon nombres de Mangemorts et d'aspirants mages noirs…

Eh bien, ces légendes n'étaient plus que des loques. Quand on leur demanda ce qui s'était passé, ils répondirent laconiquement : 'on aimerait parler à Severus Rogue.'

Le Maître des Potions (il restera toujours le maître des potions et es cachots, Slughorn ou pas Slughorn !) fronça les sourcils, et s'ensuit auprès d'eux de la situation. Devant tout le monde, il se prit une gifle magistrale, et subit l'un des pires sermons de sa vie :

« Severus ! Vous nous aviez dit que ce garçon n'était qu'un vantard, qui avait à peine plus de capacités qu'une limace hypertrophiée! Que pour obtenir une once de résultats de sa part, il fallait le malmener ! Au début, il n'a rien fait, pas la plus petite réaction pour se défendre, il encaissait, point barre. Alors on a été un peu déçu par notre Survivant international ! Je voulus appliquer ce que vous m'aviez dit sur ce garçon ! Dites-lui ce qui est arrivé, Donaldson ! »

« Eh bien, on lui a répété votre petit laïus, comme quoi il n'était bon à rien, et qu'il était franchement nul. Là, il a explosé ! Un Scrout à pétard, je vous dis ! Il nous a regardé attentivement, les uns après les autres, puis il nous a enseveli sous les sorts ! C'est à croire qu'il ne voulait pas nous attaquer, avant, car nous lui semblions trop inférieurs à lui ! Mais le traiter de nul était un peu exagéré, je dois l'avouer…C'est de votre faute ! »

Et tous partirent, la tête haute, mais leur sortie triomphale fut un tantinet gâchée par leur démarche vacillante, et leur dos voûté. Elle aurait même provoqué les rires, si tous n'étaient pas abasourdis parce qu'ils avaient dit.

Mais au bout de quelques semaines, Potter s'était désintéressé de sa mission. Certes, il voulait expédier l'autre serpent ad patres. Mais c'était plus par nécessité qu'autre chose.

Avant, il voulait le tuer par foi. Par conviction. Par esprit de vengeance. Mais il ne voulait pas se venger ainsi, en le tuant tout bonnement. Il aurait préféré une revanche plus subtile, moins dictée par les circonstances…

Mais cet état d'esprit avait vite disparu…Draco, du fait qu'il était devenu espion pour l'Ordre, côtoyait Harry plus souvent, et donc, il était en position de constater les changements qui s'opéraient en lui.

Mais un jour, Dumbledore voulut s'assurer de la loyauté absolue de Harry, alors, il lui avait montré les images des derniers instants de ses parents. Oui, il le forçait à les revoir, dans son sommeil, lorsqu'il fermait les yeux, bref, dès qu'il se relâchait, ses parents mourraient sous ses yeux.

Et étrangement, un sentiment de culpabilité venait le titiller après chacune de ses visions. Comme s'il n'avait pas aidé ses parents, Comme s'il les avait tués lui-même…

Mais ce qu'il n'avait pas saisi sur le moment, c'était que Dumbledore lui-même était à l'origine de ses cauchemars…Ainsi, il affaiblissait Harry, qui, perdant de son assurance naissante, resterait sous son contrôle….

Draco avait tenté de convaincre Harry de cela, mais le Gryffondor ne l'écoutait jamais. Il ne voulait même pas envisager cela. La seule chose à laquelle il pouvait se raccrocher, c'était la suprématie de Dumbledore, sa sagesse, son omniscience, la foi aveugle qu'il devait lui porter….Si tout cela s'effondrait, que lui resterait-il ? Il ne pouvait pas détruire ses propres bases !

Alors, Draco avait abandonné. Après quelques tentatives, il avait décidé de laisser Harry à son sort…Mais il était convaincu que, même s'il avait réessayé, Harry ne l'aurait tout de même pas cru…Car Draco lui-même avait du mal à se persuader de la réalité des choses. Le vieux fou, amoureux des moldus et gaga de Potter, considérait ce dernier comme un simple larbin ? Un bouc émissaire ? Difficile à avaler. Et s'il ne l'acceptait pas lui-même, comment aurait-il voulu que Harry l'admette ? Utopie…

Fin du Flash Back

Draco ne fut sorti de ses pensées morose que par l'entrée fracassante de Ron dans sa chambre. Ce dernier était essoufflé, et tenait à la main un colis de bonne taille. Il interpella Draco sur un ton pressant :

« Viens vite, nous avons cinq minutes pile ! Nous devons y aller tout de suite ! Habille-toi ! »

Draco leva un sourcil et s'adressa au roux :

« Plaît-il ? »

« Malfoy ! Grouille ! »

« Où allons-nous ? »

« ALUCO. »

A cette mention, Draco se leva en quatrième vitesse, passa sa garde-robe en revue, dénicha une paire de jeans de marque, un chemise en soi, et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour s'habiller, tandis que Ron tempêtait et grognait.

Le blond s'habilla avec soin, se coiffa consciencieusement, et refit sa toilette en entier. Lorsqu'il sortit de la salle de bain, Ron trépignait et pestait contre la coquetterie, et sa copine, la vanité.

Il dit d'une voix de martyr :

« Mais pourquoi, quand c'est Hermione qui t'attends, tu te prépares relativement vite, alors que si c'est moi qui t'attends, tu me fais poireauter ? »

Devant l'air ahuri de Ron, Draco ne put s'empêcher de pouffer et sortit de la pièce. Effectivement, il pouvait très bien se préparer d'un coup de baguette, mais il aimait trop faire enrager Ron. Ca lui rappelait…Euh, rien du tout, non, rien du tout…

« Comment va-t-on faire ? Je veux dire, pour sortir d'ici sans se faire voir, et ensuite, pour aller chez ce cher monsieur ? »

« Il y a un Portoloin non répertorié là-dedans. Il faut que nous profitions de l'absence de tout le monde durant les trois prochaines minutes. Hermione nous attend dans le hall. »

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

Et voilà ! Un autre chapitre !

Vos reviews m'ont fait si plaisir ! Je n'y croyais pas !

_Votre avis sur ce chapitre ?_

_Sur la fic en général ?_

_Sur moi ?_


	11. Chapter 11

**Salut tout le monde, c'est encore moi ! **

**Disclaimer** : _Rien à moi tout à JKR. Les persos que vous reconnaîtrez, les lieux farfelus mais qui vous sembleraient familiers, les créatures dont vous avait entendu parler…Bref, ce que vous connaissez déjà, eh bien il n'est pas à moi._

**Pairing **: Harry/Draco (parce que c'est le plus drôle pour moi…)et je pense que ce sera dans assez longtemps…

Bon, soyons sérieux.: cette fic est en fait la réponse au défi de Sahada. (kikou, ma grande !!). J'espère que tout le monde appréciera ! (quoique j'en doute…)

**Cette fic contiendra des informations du tome 6 (horcruxes, enfance de Tom Elvis Jedusor…) même si les évènements survenus ne seront pas pris en compte (La relation Harry/Ginny, la mort de Dumbledore, Draco et son possible enrôlement, Rogue et son crime-euthanasie…)**

**Ah, j'ai failli oublier**. Dumbledore aura ici un rôle…un peu fourbe…C'est inclus dans le défi, faut pas m'en vouloir…

Ahem, on commence…

**Chapitre 11 :**

Hermione semblait les attendre de pied ferme :

« Vous en avez mis du temps ! Nous devons profiter du fait que personne n'est là pendant ces quelques minutes, ainsi nous pourrons utiliser le Portoloin spécial. »

« Portoloin spécial ? »

« Oui, c'est un vrai petit bijou ! Seviroth nous l'a envoyé par le biais de son phénix. Nous, nous partirons là-bas, avec Seviroth et compagnie, alors que des doubles de nous apparaîtront à cet emplacement. Lorsque les membres de l'Ordre rentrerons, tous nous verrons entrain de monter les escaliers menant à nos chambres, un plateau-repas dans les mains. »

« Pourquoi n'utilisons-nous pas le Portoloin dans nos chambres, comme ça nos doubles y demeureraient, tout simplement ? »

« Parce que quelqu'un risquerait de rentrer dans nos chambres pour nous demander de descendre manger. Alors que là, ils nous verront monter avec une collation, et si ils veulent vérifier que nous sommes bien là, ils trouveront la porte de la chambre de Ron verrouillée, comme d'habitude lorsque nous nous réunissons. Nos doubles s'estomperont dès tout le monde sera hors de vue. »

« De toutes façons, ils savent que nous n'aimons être dérangés lorsque nous sommes ensemble. Encore plus si nous sommes enfermés. Dons, nous pouvons y aller. »

Ron prit le paquet se mit à en déchiqueter l'emballage. Hermione le lui reprit et se mit à l'ouvrir patiemment, puis leur enjoignit de toucher la cannette de soda toute rouillée qui était à l'intérieur.

Une désagréable sensation, mais qui leur était familière, les gagna, et ils se retrouvèrent alors au milieu du salon luxueux de l'autre jour, encerclés par…des chimères. Mais ils ne cédèrent pas à la panique, car Seviroth vint tout de suite au devant d'eux.

Il les salua d'un sourire énigmatique, puis les mena au sous-sol, à travers une porte cachée derrière une des tentures de la pièce. Les marches de l'escalier qu'ils descendaient étaient en pierre, et assez larges. Elles devaient être anciennes.

Ils parvinrent à destination au bout d'une minute environ. Une nouvelle porte leur permit de pénétrer dans ce qu semblait être, à première vue, des oubliettes.

Ayant regardé les lieux plus attentivement, ils s'aperçurent que c'était en fait une réplique approximative des cachots de Poudlard, mais en moins sinistre. Comme un pied de nez à l'austérité des lieux originels, il y avait ça et là, accrochés aux murs, des guirlandes ou des lampions, à moins que ce ne soit des boules brillantes ou des paillettes multicolores.

Ron en fut enchanté. Les cachots insalubres de Poudlard l'avaient longtemps traumatisés, et il préférait nettement ceux-là ! Que de fois n'avaient-ils voulu, lui et Harry, redécorer les cachots, avec moult objets clinquants, et autres colifichets de Noël !

Harry…Non, il ne devait plus penser à cet ami, ce frère, celui qui lui avait permis de se sentir enfin…quelqu'un. Durant leur septième année, le Survivant n'avait-il pas tout fait pour le couvrir de gloire ? Apparemment, tout le monde avait marché, mais certains, non.

▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀Flash Back ▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀

Dumbledore lui-même n'avait pas deviné que Harry voulait que Ron récolte les lauriers, mais Malfoy avait tout saisi, ainsi qu'un autre Serpentard…auquel il ne voulait pas penser.

Bref, ces deux-là semblait être au courant de tous ce qui les concernait, lui et Harry. Et quand, un jour, Ron pestait contre Harry, disant qu'il ne voulait pas de sa pitié, Draco l'avait toisé et lui avait dit, énigmatiquement :

« Tu devrais être reconnaissant à Potter, il ne fait pas ça par pitié pour toi, c'est juste pour se débarrasser de la popularité qui lui pèse sur les épaules, et pour te faire plaisir. Potter ne fait rien par pitié. Il fait tout par amour…ou par haine. »

Ils étaient tous les deux devenus moins que des ennemis, mais pas encore amis. Ce jour-là, Ron était assis dans les gradins du terrain de Quidditch, et il ressassait sa peine, croyant que Harry voulait le draper de gloire, parce qu'il avait pitié de lui. Mais les mots de Draco, qui était venu le rejoindre, l'avaient surpris.

« Si tant est qu'il puisse ressentir de la haine. Malfoy, tu ne connais pas vraiment Harry. »

« Si. Moi, il me hait. Tu-Sais-Qui, il le hait. Bellatrix, il la hait. »

« Non. Harry est ainsi. Il ne peut haïr personne, même s'il veut se convaincre qu'il déteste Voldemort et ses sbires. Toi, il ne te hait pas. Tu l'exaspères, c'est tout. Il se montre sur la défensive, vis-à-vis de toi, mais il ne te hait pas. Voldemort ? Harry ne le hait pas non plus. Il ne veut pas vraiment venger ses parents, car il ne les a pas connu. Je crois plutôt que Voldemort le dégoûte, qu'il veut s'en débarrasser comme on veut ne plus être confronté à un cafard, une limace visqueuse. Bref, une nuisance. Pour Bellatrix, il lui en veut, mais il ne la hait pas. Elle a tué Sirius, mais Harry a tout de même été incapable de lui infliger un Doloris. Ce mec me désespère… »

Ron finit sa diatribe avec un petit rire triste. Zabini, qui s'était joint à Draco et Weasley, le regardait intensément. Apparemment, l'analyse du roux l'avait impressionné. Il en allait de même pour Draco, qui arborait à présent une grimace compatissante.

« Pas facile à vivre, le Potter, hein? En tout cas, j'espère que tu as compris. Potter n'a pas pitié de toi. Il…t'aime, je dirais. »

« Oui. Moi aussi. »

« Quoi ! Vous sortez ensemble ? »

« Zabini ! Et puis quoi, encore ? Moi et Harry ? Jamais je ne tomberais amoureux de Harry. C'est un boulot à plein temps, moi j'ai pas fini mes études ! Harry Potter, c'est à la fois la meilleure et la pire personne sur terre. »

« Je confirme. »

Ron n'entendit pas la réplique de Draco, tant il était plongé dans ses pensées. A partir de ce jour, il n'avait plus rechigné lorsque Harry pensait à lui. Un jour, Harry sauva un troupeau de licornes d'un incendie dans l'un des enclos de Hagrid, et il laissa entendre que c'était Ron qui avait réalisé cet exploit.

Beaucoup d'autres anecdotes similaires se produisirent. Ron se réconcilia avec Harry, leur litige disparut des mémoires, et Ronald devint lui aussi une des célébrités de Poudlard. Il en était déjà une, grâce au 'Weasley est notre roi', mais sa popularité s'accrut encore plus.

Harry, lui, n'en eut pas la paix pour autant. Certes, son ami Ron, et aussi Hermione, partageaient sa célébrité, mais il n'en restait pas moins que Celui-Qui-A-Survécu était adulé, idolâtré, ou alors haï, bafoué et jalousé.

Son statut de Survivant exacerbaient les sentiments que les gens qu'il ne connaissait pas personnellement ressentaient pour lui.

▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀Fin du Flash Back▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀

Revenu au moment présent, Ron chassa d'un geste de la main les pensées moroses qui l'envahissaient. Ils semblaient être enfin arrivés. Un énorme battant pivota, leur permettant de pénétrer dans une sorte d'arène.

Effectivement, les lieux ressemblaient à une arène de corrida. Le sol sablonneux, les gradins, et les deux ouvertures principales. Ce qui était encore plus étonnant, c'était la présence d'une demi-centaine de personnes dans les gradins.

Seviroth se tourna vers les trois jeunes gens, et parla pour la première fois.

« Vous vous mettrez tous dans un cercle magique. Il exprimera votre fonction dans ALUCO. Chacun d'entre nous a un rôle bien précis. Ce cercle déterminera le votre. »

« Attends. Qu'est-ce qui te garantit que nous ne sommes pas des traîtres ? Pas que je m'inquiète pour ton association, mais je ne veux pas adhérer à un groupe crédule et qui fait confiance au premier venu. »

« Ron ! »

« Pas grave, Hermione. Il n'a pas tort. Mais ce qu'il faut que vous sachiez, c'est que ce cercle n'est pas qu'un moyen de vous…répartir. C'est aussi un test de sincérité. Si vous êtes des traîtres, vous serez téléportés à une autre salle. Là, vous serez obligés de dire tout ce que vous savez… Si vous n'êtes pas des traîtres, alors, à la bonne heure. »

« Téléportés ? Comme les Power rangers ? »

Seviroth sourit à Hermione, mais ne lui répondit pas. Il poursuivit :

«De surcroît, ce cercle est un juge…comment dirais-je…incorruptible et impartial. Aucune chance de se tromper, de le détraquer, ou autre. »

Ron, rassuré, s'avança vers le cercle dans que lui avait indiqué Seviroth. Ses deux amis procédèrent de même Il se vit entouré d'un halo doré, dont l'intensité était la même que le halo de Draco et Hermione.

Un murmure impressionnant fit retentit dans l'arène. Apparemment cette couleur avait quelque chose de spécial.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais. Vous faites donc partie, dès aujourd'hui, de l'Escouade d'élite. Si vous aviez une autre couleur, il aurait été permis aux autres membres d'ALUCO de vous chasser de l'organisation, avec un Oubliettes au préalable. Mais accéder au rang de membre de l'Escouade d'élite, c'est si rare que personne n'a le droit de s'opposer à votre adhésion. Je vous félicite. «

Après une brève pause, Seviroth poursuivit :

« Vous allez rencontrer les autres membres de l'Escouade. »

Deux personnes sortirent de l'ombre dans laquelle ils se trouvaient depuis le début. Pendant qu'ils s'avançaient vers eux, Seviroth déclara :

« L'Escouade d'élite est composé de cinq personnes. Quatre sont des espions au sein des rangs de Voldemort, et tous ont cherché refuge auprès de l'Ordre, mais celui-ci n'a pas cru en leur bonne foi. Moi, oui. Vous pouvez maintenant trois des membres de cette Escouade, dont je fais partie.»

Les traits des deux hommes qui s'amenaient devinrent visibles. Et lorsque le trio les vit, il fut abasourdi.

« Zabini ? Percy ? »

« En personne, Weasley. »

º°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**Chapitre fini !**

Imagine-toi, ma Sahada, que j'avais totalement oublié Blaise ! Heureusement que je me suis remise les pendules à l'heure, sinon, j'aurais complètement raté mon défi ! Ce qui est déjà fait, de toutes façons. Merci encore pour m'avoir proposé le défi ! Et aussi merci pour les reviews, et merci pour…OK j'arrête…

Et merci à tous, aussi!

Vraiment navrée pour le retard, mais, vous pouvez m'en croire, je suis très malade. Une toux horrible, mal à la tête, mal au ventre, et ma gorge me brûle continuellement, sans oublier le rhume. Je prends mes médocs, mais rien n'y fait…A part ça, touuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut va bien ! 

Au moins, j'ai essayé de vous faire plaisir en postant le plus rapidement que j'ai pu.

Je n'oublie pas de vous mettre mon délire habituel !

_Votre avis sur ce chapitre ?_

_Sur la fic en général ?_

_Sur moi ?_

Bisous à tout le monde ! (mais je devrais éviter, pour que je ne vous contamine pas. Dilemme, dilemme…)


	12. Chapter 12

**Salut tout le monde, c'est encore moi ! **

**Disclaimer** : _Rien à moi tout à JKR. Les persos que vous reconnaîtrez, les lieux farfelus mais qui vous sembleraient familiers, les créatures dont vous avait entendu parler…Bref, ce que vous connaissez déjà, eh bien il n'est pas à moi._

**Pairing **: Harry/Draco (parce que c'est le plus drôle pour moi…)et je pense que ce sera dans assez longtemps…

Bon, soyons sérieux.: cette fic est en fait la réponse au défi de Sahada. (kikou, ma grande !!). J'espère que tout le monde appréciera ! (quoique j'en doute…)

**Cette fic contiendra des informations du tome 6 (horcruxes, enfance de Tom Elvis Jedusor…) même si les évènements survenus ne seront pas pris en compte (La relation Harry/Ginny, la mort de Dumbledore, Draco et son possible enrôlement, Rogue et son crime-euthanasie…)**

**Ah, j'ai failli oublier**. Dumbledore aura ici un rôle…un peu fourbe…C'est inclus dans le défi, faut pas m'en vouloir…

Ahem, on commence…

▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀

**Chapitre 12 :**

« Zabini ? Percy ? »

« En personne, Weasley. »

Effectivement, Blaise et Percy étaient les deux hommes qui se tenaient dans l'ombre depuis le début de l'entretien, à la grande surprise des trois amis.

« Mais…Je pensais que… »

Ron ne poursuivit pas sa phrase, mais ce qu'il voulait dire était implicite. Percy Weasley était devenu la brebis galeuse de la famille Weasley, depuis que Dumbledore avait affirmé qu'il espionnait pour le compte de Voldemort depuis de nombreuses années.

« Non, Ron, j'étais bel et bien innocent. Ce que j'avais dit il y a quelques années n'était pas un tissu de mensonges.»

▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀Flash Back ▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀

Percy était entré dans Le Terrier, dans le but évident de parler à sa famille, pour se disculper à ses yeux. Il ne trouva dans la cuisine que Mme Weasley, en train d'éplucher des pommes de terre sauteuses en écoutant Celestina Moldubec, comme d'habitude.

Levant la tête, Molly put voir le plus compliqué de ses fils. Celui qui l'avait en quelque sorte déçu. Celui qui avait été renié par son père et tous les membres de la fratrie Weasley. Percy.

Les yeux embués de larmes, elle le regarda s'approcher d'elle, les lèvres serrées, la tête basse, mais un air assuré peint sur ses traits.

« Bonjour, mère. Pourrais-je te parler ? A moins que je ne dérange… »

« Non, non, Percy, pas du tout. Je t'écoute. »

Percy commença alors son récit, disant que Voldemort avait tenté de le recruter, le menaçant de tuer toute sa famille s'il refusait, car le nombre des sbires du Lord présents au Ministère diminuait.

Voldemort voulait quelqu'un dont la fiabilité auprès du Ministre était garantie par sa condition de Gryffondor exemplaire, préfet en chef, et Weasley qui plus est. Il avait besoin de nouvelles recrues, et Percy lui semblait le plus réfractaire à la loyauté que s'imposait tout Gryffondor qui se respecte.

Percy avait dû renier sa famille, il avait dû calomnier Harry, encourager Ombrage, et surtout, espionner pour le compte des Ténèbres. Mais ce qu'on ignorait, c'était que Percy Weasley attendait son heure.

Il évitait de révéler les informations primordiales, pour tenter de sauver un minimum les vies des innocents qui périssaient jour après jour. Il avait tenté de contacter l'Ordre pour devenir un agent double, mais sa 'candidature' avait été rejetée par Dumbledore sans que personne en soit informé.

Il était venu voir sa mère pour la convaincre de son innocence, de sa loyauté et sa fidélité inconditionnelles. Et il voulait la prévenir que La Bataille Finale était dans peu de temps, que Voldemort comptait laminer Harry Potter et détruire tous ceux qui ce sont un jour ou l'autre placés sur sa route.

A ce moment de son récit, Dumbledore dévoila sa présence dans la pièce, accompagné de toute la famille Weasley, Harry, Draco et Hermione étant également présents. Ils étaient là depuis quelque temps, dissimulés par un sort de Désillusion. Dumbledore prit la parole :

« Percy…Quel…quel bon vent t'amène ? Le vent de la rédemption ? Ou alors cherche-tu à fourvoyer ta mère, à la baratiner ?»

« Du tout, monsieur Dumbledore. Je suis venu éclaircir certains points d'ombre et rétablir mon honneur, je puis vous le promettre. »

« Trêve de bêtises. Vous êtes un menteur invétéré. Sûrement une conséquence de votre condition de Mangemort non déclaré…Sortez de cette maison, sinon il vous en cuira. La prochaine fois où vous remettrez les pieds ici, vous serez tué…je veux dire…incarcéré sans sommation. »

La mine sombre, Percy tourna les talons et sortit de la pièce, accrochant au passage le regard encourageant de Harry, qui semblait, malgré tout, l'inciter à ne pas se décourager, à lutter selon ses méthodes, ses moyens.

▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀Fin du Flash back▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀

« Je me suis tenu dans l'ombre… Dès qu'une mince lueur d'espoir s'est profilé devant moi sous la forme de Seviroth, je me suis raccroché à cette lumière. Et je ne l'ai jamais regretté. »

« Bon, c'est déjà un peu plus clair…Mais, et Zabini ? »

« Son cas est presque similaire au mien. Mais c'est moins simple. Il a voulu rejoindre l'Ordre en tant qu'espion. On a bien accepté les informations qu'il avait présenté en gage de bonne foi, mais tout de suite après, on a tenté de l'envoyer à Azkaban. »

« Quand j'ai vu que l'Ordre du Phénix avait une drôle de conception de la gratitude, je me suis dit qu'il n'y avait pas d'échappatoire. Que je devais servir Voldemort ou mourir, car ma propre mère était entre ses mains. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres sait appuyer sur la corde sensible. S'il te tient, il ne te lâche pas. »

« Mais je croyais que Voldemort n'aimait pas les faibles ? Qu'il n'aurait pas accepté quelqu'un qui se laisserait marquer à cause de l'amour qu'il porte à une quelconque personne, fut-ce sa mère ? »

« Tu as raison, Weasley, mais pas tout à fait. Rares sont les Mangemorts qui se sont engagés de leur plein gré. La plupart l'ont fait pour suivre un leader, pour avoir du pouvoir, ou pour se protéger de la loi. Ca paraît paradoxal, mais c'est ainsi. Pour s'assurer de ma fidélité, il a ordonné que je tue ma mère. Elle était sous la surveillance d'un Mangemort assez séduisant, qui s'est laissé facilement enjôlé par le charme de ma mère. Etant au courant de cela, je fis semblant de n'en rien savoir et me mit dans une colère noire quand je vis que ma mère s'était enfui, décrétant que je mourrais d'envie de la tuer, de ressentir ce que ça faisait de lancer un Avada Kedavra. Depuis, Voldemort me prend pour son serviteur le plus malléable, et parmi les plus dévoués à sa cause. »

« J'ai pas trop bien compris, Zabini. Ta mère était prisonnière de Voldemort, qui voulait t'enrôler. Pourquoi ? »

« Car j'étais proche de Draco. »

« D'accord. Et ta mère n'a pas bronché, elle s'est enfui avec son geôlier, sans penser à toi ? »

« Non. On avait fomenté ce plan tous les deux depuis très longtemps, je m'attendais à cette éventualité. »

« Donc, tu es rentré dans l'endroit où était retenue ta mère, et quand tu as vu qu'elle n'était pas là, tu t'es soit-disant mis en colère car tu n'as pas pu la tuer ? »

« Oui, c'est cela même. En plus, Voldemort espérait que j'ai cette réaction. Je l'ai satisfait au-delà de ses espérances lorsque j'ai sillonné l'Angleterre et ailleurs à la recherche des deux fugitifs…qui étaient tout simplement chez nous. Quiconque les voyait croyait apercevoir le vieux couple qui nous servait de gardiens du Manoir. »

« Et Voldemort s'est fait avoir aussi facilement que ça ? »

« Oui. Il aime beaucoup les sadiques. Mais lorsque je feignais de rechercher ma mère, j'ai rencontré Seviroth, et là, j'ai repris espoir. Car je voulais ne plus devenir Mangemort, mais ma marque pouvait me faire repérer partout, où que je sois. »

Un silence régna dans le groupe, qui était le point de mire de toute l'assistance. Seviroth, d'un signe de tête, proposa que l'Escouade d'Elite le suive dans une autre pièce. Comprenant le message, les autres membres de l'assistance quittèrent les gradins et …se volatilisèrent.

Ron, Hermione et Draco en furent surpris mais évitèrent de le montrer trop ouvertement et s'arrêtèrent en même temps que Seviroth dans le même salon que l'autre fois.

« Je suppose que vous voulez des explications sur les rôles de chaque membre de ALUCO et sur l'Escouade d'Elite. Alors, commençons.

ALUCO est plus organisée qu'on pourrait le penser. Elle est, en quelque sorte, divisée en brigades, en sections. Il y a la section des guérisseurs. Il sont chargés de soigner nos collaborateurs blessés ou atteints de quelque manière que ce soit. Nous avons notre propre Ste-Mangouste.

Il y a la section Archives, chargée de la documentation. Ses membres écument toutes les bibliothèques, sorcières comme moldues, pour trouver les renseignements qu'on leur demande.

Ensuite, vient la brigade Défense. Elle est composée de personnes parfaitement capable de confectionner des pièges le plus rapidement possible, de mettre en place des barrières magiques, de bloquer les accès, et ainsi de suite.

La brigade Statistiques recueillent les informations pour les transformer en probabilités, et pouvoir anticiper des attaques, des réunions de Mangemorts, bref, cette brigade sert plus à la détection des dangers ou des opportunités qu'à autre chose.

La brigade Attaque est plus active. Elle cible les lieux détectés comme cible potentielle pour les défendre, ou alors elle tend des pièges pour capturer tel ou tel Mangemort en vadrouille.

Vient ensuite la section des Interrogateurs. Comme on peut le deviner, ils sont chargés des interrogatoires.

C'est tout ce que vous avez besoin de savoir concernant ces autres sections. Venons en à l'Escouade d'Elite. Avant votre venue, nous étions cinq. Percy, Blaise et moi, sans oublier deux autres personnes que vous rencontrerez bien assez tôt. Chaque membre de cette escouade est une autorité marquante au sein d'ALUCO.

La plupart d'entre ces membres sont des espions au sein des troupe des Voldemort. Voyons maintenant le reste concernant l'Escouade.

Si un nouveau venu est attribué à telle ou telle brigade, sa candidature est soumise à un vote. Le choix de l'unanimité est respecté, la personne est soit acceptée, soit rejetée, après avoir subi un sort d'oubli.

En revanche, si cette personne doit aller dans l'Escouade d'Elite, sa candidature ne doit point être contestée. Ca veut dire qu'elle a des qualités intrinsèques qui font d'elle un personne hors pair, une personne indispensable à notre organisation.

Je dis cela, non pas pour vous flatter, mais pour vous faire prendre conscience des hautes responsabilités qui vont à présent attribuées. Vous devez vous libérer pour les réunions urgentes, et vous aurez à superviser plusieurs missions.

Je vais vous remettre cette chaîne en or fin. Vous devrez la porter tout le temps autour de votre cou. Chaque fois que votre présence sera requise, ce collier émettra une douce chaleur, qui augmentera en intensité si vous êtes endormis, pour vous réveiller. »

Seviroth sortit trois chaînes de sa poche, tendit une à Blaise, l'autre à Percy. Le Serpentard mit la chaîne autour du cou de Ron, tandis que Percy se chargeait galamment de la fermer autour du cou d'Hermione. Seviroth se réserva «l'honneur » de s'occuper de Draco.

Mais au moment de passer la chaîne autour du cou du blond, leurs regards se croisèrent…Tout disparut, plus rien n'existait, à part eux deux…à part eux deux…

▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀

_**Voilà ! Chapitre fini !**_

Je suis navrée du retard que j'ai accumulé, mais comme je vous l'ai dit, j'était vraiment malade. Maintenant, ça va un peu mieux, mais en plus, j'ai des courbatures. Heureusement que mes doigts (ni mon cerveau) ne sont pas concernés, sinon, pas de suite !

**Note pour Sahada** : Je me sens obligée de te remercier encore une fois pour ton défi ! Je m'amuse vraiment beaucoup à écrire cette fic ! Je suis sûre que quelqu'un d'autre aurait pu en faire un vrai chef d'œuvre, mais faut faire avec moi ! Ouh lala, heureusement que je me suis rappelée Blaise à temps, sinon…AIE AIE AIE !

Gros bisous à tous !

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

Et mon trip de toujours fait son come back !

_Votre avis sur ce chapitre ?_

_Sur la fic en général ?_

_Si vous avez pas d'avis, pas grave, laissez une review, c'est pas grave, ça ne pose aucun problème, je vous jure ! (désolée, il devait y avoir un truc bizarre dans mon thé ! 'il a bon dos le thé…'  )_


	13. Chapter 13

**Salut tout le monde, c'est encore moi ! **

**Disclaimer** : _Rien à moi tout à JKR. Les persos que vous reconnaîtrez, les lieux farfelus mais qui vous sembleraient familiers, les créatures dont vous avait entendu parler…Bref, ce que vous connaissez déjà, eh bien il n'est pas à moi._

**Pairing **: Harry/Draco (parce que c'est le plus drôle pour moi…)et je pense que ce sera dans assez longtemps…

Bon, soyons sérieux.: cette fic est en fait la réponse au défi de Sahada. (kikou, ma grande !!). J'espère que tout le monde appréciera ! (quoique j'en doute…)

**Cette fic contiendra des informations du tome 6 (horcruxes, enfance de Tom Elvis Jedusor…) même si les évènements survenus ne seront pas pris en compte (La relation Harry/Ginny, la mort de Dumbledore, Draco et son possible enrôlement, Rogue et son crime-euthanasie…)**

**Ah, j'ai failli oublier**. Dumbledore aura ici un rôle…un peu fourbe…C'est inclus dans le défi, faut pas m'en vouloir…

Ahem, on commence…

▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀

**Chapitre 13 :**

Draco se sentit immensément frustré. Il avait été sur le point de voir les yeux de Seviroth. Ce dernier cachait les siens derrière des…des voiles transparents, en quelque sorte, qui rendaient la partie supérieure de son visage assez floue.

Mais le contact visuel prolongé avait annihilé les voiles un à un, il n'en restait plus que très peu, les yeux mystérieux de ce Seviroth allaient enfin lui être dévoilés…

Mais Seviroth détourna les yeux vers Ron et Blaise. En les voyant l'un devant l'autre, il eut un sourire attendri, une incroyable douceur émanant de ses traits, qui étaient pourtant virils et fermes. A ce moment là, on aurait facilement pu le prendre pour un enfant, pur, innocent, et affectueux.

Draco batailla en vain pour se sortir cette idée de la tête. Ce Seviroth n'était pas un petit garçon, tout de même! C'était un adulte! Et sûrement plus âgé que lui. Ce qui en découlait qu'il n'était sûrement pas innocent ou pur.

Pourtant…Avec ce sourire, ce délicieux sourire, léger étirement de ces lèvres purpurines et délicatement ourlées…Draco eut un sourire amusé. Seviroth avait une bouche de fille.

Cela lui rappelait quelqu'un, dont les lèvres avaient la même forme. Quoique la couleur était différente. La bouche de l'autre était pâle…comme s'il avait les lèvres tout le temps serrés, et que le sang ne voulaient plus les irriguer.

Mais malgré cette pâleur, il n'en restait pas moins que Harry Potter avait une bouche de fille. Il l'avait lui même avoué.Et Draco Malfoy n'allait honnêtement pas laisser passer cela !

▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀Flash Back ▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀

Dumbledore exploitait tellement Harry, l'obligeant à s'entraîner sans relâche, qu'il s'était, maintes et maintes fois, évanoui de fatigue. Dumbledore ne le réprimandait pas ouvertement, mais il lui reprochait implicitement sa pseudo faiblesse.

Bien que Harry ait d'ores et déjà commencé à se méfier un peu de Dumbledore, il n'en avait pas moins encore confiance en son jugement. Du moins vis-à-vis de lui-même.

Lorsque Dumbledore disait que Severus Rogue était la crème des hommes, Harry l'envoyait vertement balader. Mais lorsqu'il lui faisait sentir qu'il était faible, qu'il avait besoin de s'endurcir, qu'il ne devrait pense à rien d'autre qu'à la guerre et à Voldemort, Harry captait le message, et redoublait ses efforts.

Mais comme ses pertes de conscience devenaient de plus en plus rapprochées, Dumbledore comprit que Harry avait besoin d'un minimum de repos, sinon, il ne serait jamais 'opérationnel'.

Alors, Harry passa toute une semaine rien qu'avec Ron, Hermione et Draco. Ils jouaient souvent aux échecs, aux baveboules, à la Bataille Explosive, avec de légères variantes. Le perdant devait, selon les cas, avouer son plus grand secret, son pire complexe, sa pire bêtise, sa peur la plus intense, et ainsi de suite.

Ron avait dû avouer être bi, quoiqu'un peu gay sur les bords, alors qu'Hermione avait simplement raconté devant Draco sa mésaventure avec le Polynectar, alors qu'elle s'était transformé en chat, au lieu de prendre les traits de Millicent Bulstrode.

Draco, ayant perdu aux échecs face à Ron, avait révélé que, jusqu'à l'âge de quatorze ans, il avait eu une peur bleue du Sinistros, à la grande hilarité d'Hermione, qui en avait fait des gorges chaudes des jours durant.

Harry lui, reconnut que ce qui le complexait le plus, c'était, outre 'sa maigreur maladive, sa cicatrice hideuse et ses genoux cagneux', le fait qu'il avait des lèvres de fille.

Draco ne l'avait jamais remarqué auparavant, pensant juste que la bouche de Potter devait être délicieusement…(Hors Sujet). Depuis ce jour, Draco ne cessait de taquiner Harry à ce propos, le charriant comme jamais.

Harry ne s'en formalisait pas outre-mesure, mais ça l'embarrassait à un certain point, ce qui était justement le but de Draco.

« Dis, Harry. Puisque tu as des lèvres de filles…Je peux les embrasser ? »

« Oh, arrête Draco, même pas drôle ! »

« Bon, bon, d'accord, je te laisse tranquille pour aujourd'hui. Viens, on cherche Pattenrond, tu veux ? Il paraît qu'il a arraché à Dumbledore la moitié de sa barbe…Je veux la prendre ! Ca fera un trop bon souvenir. »

▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀Fin du Flash back▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀

Des lèvres de filles…Haha…Trop drôle.

Les pensées de Draco en étaient encore là, alors que tout le monde discutaient de la prochaine réunion, qui devait avoir lieu dans deux semaine. Seviroth dardait sur Draco un regard intrigué.

Le blond semblait amusé, et attristé en même temps. Un cocktail d'émotions. En fait, le fait de dire que Draco Malfoy était un cocktait Molotov serait plus juste. Si jamais il explosait…

Mais bon, c'était dommage d'avoir empêcher Draco de voir ses yeux. Ils auraient pu…Enfin, c'est fini. Grâce à un petit sort imperceptible, Seviroth avait pu le détourner de ce sujet.

Parce que, connaissant l'obstination de Draco, ce dernier aurait cherché, et par tous les moyens…GLOUPS…à provoquer un autre contact visuel, beaucoup plus prolongé, et cela n'arrangeait pas du tout ses plans.

En tout cas, il pouvait se féliciter du fait qu'Hermione soit fiancée avec Viktor Krum. Parce que si elle n'était pas transie d'amour pour son bulgare, le subterfuge de Har…de Seviroth aurait tôt fait d'être découvert.

Si Hermione n'était pas une fille de moldus, elle aurait sûrement été envoyée à Serpentard…Pas bon, ça, pour son anonymat. Il devrait donc se montrer plus prudent, sinon, il risquait de se faire découvrir avant l'heure.

Hermione, elle, ne pensait pas à Seviroth. Elle réfléchissait à propos de la situation présente. Il faut toujours mettre au travail son petit esprit pratique.

« Crois-moi, Seviroth, je suis ravie de faire partie de l'Escouade d'Elite. Mais il faut se montrer objectif. On ne sera pas très disponible. Il paraît que, dans les prochains jours, Voldemort va multiplier les attaques.

L'Ordre ne peut se permettre de se passer de nous, sachant que nous connaissons bien beaucoup de Mangemorts, et avec l'habitude, nous pouvons les neutraliser très rapidement, tandis qu'eux ne peuvent pas déterminer notre style. Nous devons nous arranger pour pouvoir assister aux réunions. »

« Je suis d'accord avec toi, Hermione. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai tout prévu, dans les moindres détails, concernant ce sujet. Justement, le soir de la réunion qui aura lieu dans deux semaines, il y aura une attaque. »

« Oui, répondit Blaise. Les Mangemorts vont attaquer trois orphelinat moldus. Il y aura donc trois attaques. Pour une fois, vous devrez vous séparer, lors de la mission pour l'Ordre. Chacun dans un groupe.

Vous allez combattre tous les Mangemorts, mais le premier qui vous jettera un 'Sectumsempra', vous saurez que c'est notre espion. Ca sera peut-être moi, qui sait. Bref, lorsqu'on vous jettera le Sectumsempra dessus, n'essayez pas de le contrer, il n'y a que Seviroth qui sache le moyen de le faire.

Donc, chacun de vous se jettera à terre. Cela se passera dans trois orphelinats différents, mais on s'occupera de chaque membre de votre trio en même temps. Une fois au sol, le Mangemort avec qui vous avez engagé un duel, prendra la fuite. Vous devrez lui courir après.

Il vous mènera ici. Un Portoloin spécial sera dissimulé dans une cache assignée. La réunion finie, vous rentrerez au QG de l'Ordre. Chacun de vous aura sous son contrôle un des Mangemorts que nous emprisonnons en bas.

Vous prétendrez chacun avoir suivi le votre, et vous être rencontré dans un lieu de rendez-vous où s'étaient rassemblés vos trois fugitifs. Cela ne devrait pas trop attirer les soupçons sur vous. D'ici là, Dumbledore sera sûrement trop à bout de nerf pour mêler son gros nez crochu partout. »

« Donc, le moyen de reconnaissance, ça sera ce sort, 'Sectumsempra' ? demanda Ron. »

« Mais oui, petit frère, lui répondit Percy. Juste essayez de ne pas le recevoir. De toute façon, Blaise et…les deux autres éviteront de vous viser au centimètre près. Sur ce, je suis désolé, mais je dois y aller. Voldemort…se languit de ma présence. »

Avec une grimace, Percy tourna les talents puis disparut littéralement.

▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀

Chapitre fini !

Vraiment désolée du retard, franchement, je m'en veux énormément. Mais je fais vraiment de mon mieux. Et j'ai de petites phases de déprime, parce que j'ai de moins en moins de HPDM à lire. Parce que j'ai lu la plupart des drôles, il ne reste plus que les drama, deathfic, horror, et compagnie.

Ce n'est pas ma tasse de thé.

Mais je préviens. Je pense que je changerais le rating. Ca deviendra M. Si vous êtes contre, dites-le, l'avais de mes leecteurs compte plus que le citron.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

Et mon trip de toujours fait son come back !

_Votre avis sur ce chapitre ?_

_Sur la fic en général ?_


	14. Chapter 14

**Salut tout le monde, c'est encore moi ! **

**Disclaimer** : _Rien à moi tout à JKR. Les persos que vous reconnaîtrez, les lieux farfelus mais qui vous sembleraient familiers, les créatures dont vous avait entendu parler…Bref, ce que vous connaissez déjà, eh bien il n'est pas à moi._

**Pairing **: Harry/Draco (parce que c'est le plus drôle pour moi…)et je pense que ce sera dans assez longtemps…

Bon, soyons sérieux.: cette fic est en fait la réponse au défi de Sahada. (kikou, ma grande !!). J'espère que tout le monde appréciera ! (quoique j'en doute…)

**Cette fic contiendra des informations du tome 6 (horcruxes, enfance de Tom Elvis Jedusor…) même si les évènements survenus ne seront pas pris en compte (La relation Harry/Ginny, la mort de Dumbledore, Draco et son possible enrôlement, Rogue et son crime-euthanasie…)**

**Ah, j'ai failli oublier**. Dumbledore aura ici un rôle…un peu fourbe…C'est inclus dans le défi, faut pas m'en vouloir…

Ahem, on commence…

▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀

**Chapitre 14 :**

Une fois rentrés au QG de l'Ordre, Draco, Hermione et Ron se sont empressés de s'enfermer dans une chambre, pour pouvoir ressasser les nouvelles informations recueillies dernièrement, et pour tenter d'en tirer des conclusions satisfaisantes.

Ils étaient si absorbés dans leur conciliabule qu'ils ne semblèrent pas voir que quelqu'un s'était introduit dans la pièce à leur insu, et qu'il s'efforçait de les écouter, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Apparemment, les jeunes gens étaient plus prévoyants qu'il ne l'escomptait. Pour une fois, leur porte n'était pas hermétiquement close mais nul ne pouvait épier leur conversation, ce qui posait éventuellement problème à Albus Dumbledore – car c'est lui – qui était bien titillé par la curiosité et les soupçons.

Bien qu'ils aient longtemps été sous sa coupe, ces trois-là échappaient à son contrôle. Il arrivait souvent qu'ils tiennent des propos teintés d'ironie à son égard, ce que Albus, ne tolérait pas, lui, le vénérable Directeur de la non moins vénérable école de sorcellerie Poudlard.

Se décidant à interrompre la discussion des trois autres, il émit une petite toux (style Ombrage) et demanda courtoisement :

« Pourriez-vous me dire ce qui semble vous absorber à ce point ? »

Aucun d'entre eux ne sursauta, ils se contentèrent de se taire et de lever les yeux vers la source de l'interruption, le vieux monsieur. Le sondant du regard, Ron condescendit à lui répondre nonchalamment :

« Nous nous racontions des blagues et faisions un concours, celui de la personne qui maîtrisera le mieux son rire et qui aura raconté les meilleurs histoires drôles. »

« Ah. Cela semble très passionnant. »

Dumbledore savait pertinemment qu'il était mené en bateau, mais il ne préférait pas attaquer de front. Mais il n'avait pu s'empêcher de laisser échapper une once d'ironie dans ses propos, ce que Draco ne manqua pas de relever :

« Epargnez-nous vos sarcasmes, monsieur. Si vous nous croyez, tout va bien. Sinon, à vous de vous débrouiller. »

« Mais non, mais non, il n'y a aucun problème. C'est juste que j'ai trouvé étrange que vous vous racontiez des blagues avec de telles allures conspiratrices. »

« C'est juste que nous avions peur de choquer les chastes oreilles des adultes qui habitent ici, sachant que certaines blagues sont graveleuses. »

Albus, croyant les piéger, demanda avec un grand sourire :

« Mais non, mes enfants ! J'ai été jeune, moi aussi, et j'ai toujours beaucoup aimé les blagues, quelles qu'elles soient. Racontes-moi quelques unes de celles que vous venez de vous échanger, je vous promets que je ne serais point choqué. »

Sans même se concerter, Ron, Hermione et Draco surent ce qu'ils devaient faire. C'est à dire, mettre Dumbledore dans l'embarras et lui faire regretter sa curiosité intempestive. Ron commença :

« Un chauffeur de camion aperçoit au bord de la route un petit bonhomme vert en train de pleurer. Il s'arrête et lui demande ce qui ne va pas :  
- Je suis vert, je viens de venus, je suis pédé et j'ai faim , lui répond l'étranger.  
-Bon je peux te donner mon sandwich mais pour le reste je ne peut pas t'aider » lui répond le chauffeur. Il lui donne le sandwich et poursuit son chemin…  
Un peu plus loin il voit un petit bonhomme rouge et qui pleure aussi, il s'arrête et lui demande ce qui ne va pas :  
-Je suis rouge, je viens de mars, je suis pédé et j'ai soif !  
-Je peut te donner une canette de coca mais pour le reste je ne peux pas t'aider.  
Il lui donne donc son coca et poursuit son chemin…  
Un peu plus loin il voit un petit bonhomme bleu, il s'étonne un peu de ce débarquement interplanétaire et commence a en avoir marre :  
Il ouvre sa fenêtre et lui crie : - et alors petit pédé de quelle planète à la con tu viens toi ?  
Et le petit bonhomme bleu lui répond :  
-Gendarmerie nationale, vos papiers SVP !!! »

La bouche du vieux directeur s'entrouvre tellement il est étonné. Draco enchaîne alors avec une autre :

« Un commandant interroge une nouvelle recrue :

-A quoi sert un fusil ?

-A fusiller, chef !

-A quoi sert une mitraillette ?

-A mitrailler, chef !

-A quoi sert un tank ?

-A t'enculer, chef ! »

Le blond arborait un sourire moqueur tandis que les joues de Dumbledore virait au rose. Hermione prit la relève :

« La CX de Chirac remonte paisiblement les Champs Elysées.  
Tout à coup, elle est rattrapée par la 407 de Delanoé.  
Quand les voitures sont cote à cote, Delanoé baisse sa vitre et crie à  
Chirac : bon à rien !, et il referme sa vitre.  
Chirac fait signe au chauffeur de rattraper Delanoé, et il descend sa vitre  
et hurle : magouilleur !  
Delanoé crie à Chirac : escroc !  
Excédé, Chirac finit par crier : embrayage !  
Delanoé est tout surpris par cette insulte et renonce à continuer ce duel  
Il rentre chez lui en se demandant ce que ce mot pouvait contenir comme  
insulte.  
Il décide de regarder dans le dictionnaire si ce mot avait un double sens.  
Il ouvre son petit Robert et lit :

Embrayage : Pédale de Gauche »

Ron, hilare, reprend le flambeau, alors que Albus passe par toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel :

« Le petit Pierre revient de l'école et demande à son père :

"Papa j'aurais besoin que tu me parle de la politique j'ai un devoir à rendre pour demain"

Après un instant de réflexion son père lui répond :

"Bien, je pense que la meilleure méthode pour t'expliquer tout cela est de faire une analogie avec notre famille"

Je suis le capitalisme car je nourris la famille.  
Ta mère est le gouvernement car elle contrôle chaque chose.  
La bonne est la classe ouvrière car elle travail pour nous.  
Toi tu es le peuple, et ton frère c'est la future génération.  
En espérant que cela puisse t'aider pour ton devoir.

"Merci papa, dit le petit Pierre, je ne comprend pas tout mais je vais y réfléchir "

Dans la nuit, Le petit Pierre est réveillé par les cris de son frère, il constate que ses couches sont sales.

Il se rend dans la chambre des ses parents et essaie de réveiller sa mère sans succès.  
Il remarque la place de son père vide.  
Il retrouve son père au lit avec la bonne.

En désespoir de cause il retourne se coucher.

Le matin suivant, au petit déjeuner, il dit à son père :

"Papa, je crois que cette nuit j'ai tout compris à la politique"

"Excellent mon garçon! qu'as tu compris ?"

"j'ai compris que le capitalisme baise la classe ouvrière tandis que le gouvernement roupille, ignorant le peuple et laissant la génération future dans la merde" »

Les yeux aussi grands que des soucoupes, le vieil Ordre de Merlin, Première Classe, commençait à défaillir, lorsque Draco, pris d'inspiration, prit la parole :

« Après une longue nuit d'amour, le mec se tourne sur le côté et aperçoit la photo d'un autre homme sur la table de nuit...

Bien sûr le mec est un peu inquiet :

C'est ton mari ? Demande-t-il un tantinet nerveux.

Mais non, idiot ! Lui répond-t-elle en se blottissant contre lui.

Il insiste :Ton petit ami ?

Mais non ! Pas du tout... dit-elle en lui mordillant l'oreille.

Bon, mais alors c'est qui ? Fait le gars un peu déconcerté.

Calmement et très doucement, elle lui murmure :

C'était moi... avant l'opération. »

Devant la réaction de leur auditeur, les trois jeunes gens ne se retiennent plus et pouffent ouvertement. Ils ne se calmèrent que pour laisser Ron raconter :

« C'est un ours qui poursuit un lapin à la course...  
L'ours : j'vais t'attraper, petit salopard !  
Le lapin : Va t'faire voir, enfoiré...  
Les deux traversent un champ et là se trouve une grenouille magique...  
La grenouille : Stoppez-là vous deux...  
Gros freinage du petit salopard et de l'enfoiré.  
La grenouille : Je suis une grenouille magique et je peux exaucer 3 vœux pour chacun. Qui commence ?  
L'ours : Moi, moi, je suis le plus gros !  
La grenouille : Vas-y l'ours... ton premier vœu.  
L'ours : Je veux que tous les ours de la forêt soient des femelles...  
La grenouille Pas de problème, ton vœu est exaucé, toi le lapin.  
Le lapin : Moi, je veux un casque de moto.  
L'ours en regardant le lapin :  
Quel idiot ce lapin, je l'avais toujours dit !  
La grenouille : Pas de problème, ton vœu est exaucé... Voilà ton casque... A toi l'ours pour ton 2ème vœu.  
L'ours : Moi, je veux que tous les ours des forêts voisines soient des femelles...  
La grenouille : Ok pas de problème... C'est fait... A toi le lapin.  
Le lapin : Moi, je veux une moto à ma taille et ultra puissante...  
La grenouille : Pas de problème... La voilà.  
L'ours en regardant le lapin :  
T'es vraiment un abruti toi...  
La grenouille : Bon et pour votre dernier vœu ?  
L'ours : Moi, je veux que tous les ours de cette planète soient des femelles, sauf moi, bien sûr.  
La grenouille : Ok, c'est fait et toi le lapin, ton dernier vœu ?  
Le lapin met son casque, monte sur sa moto, la démarre violemment et dit en regardant l'ours :  
Lui, je veux qu'il soit pédé !  
VVVVRRROOOOUUUUUMMMMMM... »

Au bord la syncope, son pauvre petit cœur malmené par des histoires obscènes et immorales, Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore cherche à faire preuve de stoïcisme en écoutant le reste, raconté par la vertueuse et bonne Hermione :

« C'est un homme d'affaires qui fait la rencontre d'une très belle femme.  
Après quelques heures, ils conviennent de passer la nuit ensemble moyennant un montant de 500€ que monsieur versera à madame.  
Au petit matin, l'homme d'affaires dit à la très belle femme qu'il n'a pas d'argent sur lui mais que sa secrétaire lui enverra un chèque de 500€ pour " location de logement".

Sur le chemin du retour, l'homme d'affaires regrette et estime que ça ne valait pas le coût finalement. Lorsqu'il arrive à son bureau, il demande donc à sa secrétaire d'envoyer un chèque de 250€ à la dame avec le message suivant:

"Madame,  
Veuillez trouver ci-joint un chèque de 250€ pour la location de votre appartement. Je n'ai pas envoyé le montant convenu parce qu'en louant votre logement je croyais qu'il n'avait jamais été occupé, qu'il était chauffé et qu'il était assez petit pour m'y sentir chez-moi.  
Malheureusement j'ai découvert qu'il avait déjà été occupé, qu'il n'avait pas de chauffage et qu'il était trop grand. "

Sur réception de cette note, la femme lui renvoya le chèque avec le message suivant:

"Cher monsieur,  
Comment avez vous pu penser qu'un si bel appartement puisse rester vacant jusqu'à votre arrivée ? En ce qui concerne le chauffage, il n'en manque pas, il vous suffisait de l'allumer. Enfin, pour ce qui est de l'espace loué, je vous assure qu'il n'est pas plus grand qu'ailleurs: ne blâmez donc pas la propriétaire si vous n'avez pas assez de mobilier pour le meubler." »

Frôlant l'infarctus, la crise de foie, l'étouffement et la diarrhée, Dumby se décida à sortir en courant de cet antre de dissolution et de relâchement des mœurs, provoquant les fous rire de Draco, Ron et Hermione, qui en rajoutèrent une couche en chantant en chœur :

« La nuit était noire.  
La lune était blanche.  
Nous étions seuls elle et moi.  
Sa peau si douce, ses yeux si bleus.  
Je savais ce qu'elle attendait de moi.  
Je lui dis de se calmer ... de ne pas se rebeller ! Je fis courir ma main doucement sur ses reins.  
Je n'y connaissais rien ...  
Mais je fis de mon mieux pour placer mes doigts délicatement entre ses seins.  
Je me souviens de sa peur, de l'excitation de mon cœur jusqu'à ce moment béni ou ma honte s'enfuit.  
Après quelques Hisse et Han,  
Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'en un jet puissant jaillisse le liquide blanc.  
Enfin, j'avais réussi ... j'étais un homme à présent !! ...  
C'était la toute première fois, cet automne ...  
Que je trayais une vache bretonne. »

▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀

Voilà, c'est fini !

Vous l'avez compris, c'est plus une détente, une pause, qu'un véritable chapitre, mais cela me servira de transition, pour passer à d'autres choses…

Je sais que vous connaissez bon nombre de ces blagues, mais elles me font mourir de rire. J'espère que vous penserez à me donner votre avis là-dessus, cela me ferait très plaisir.

Bisous, et à bientôt !


	15. Chapter 15

**Salut tout le monde, c'est encore moi ! **

**Disclaimer** : _Rien à moi tout à JKR. Les persos que vous reconnaîtrez, les lieux farfelus mais qui vous sembleraient familiers, les créatures dont vous avait entendu parler…Bref, ce que vous connaissez déjà, eh bien il n'est pas à moi._

**Pairing **: Harry/Draco (parce que c'est le plus drôle pour moi…)et je pense que ce sera dans assez longtemps…

Bon, soyons sérieux.: cette fic est en fait la réponse au défi de Sahada. (kikou, ma grande !!). J'espère que tout le monde appréciera ! (quoique j'en doute…)

**Cette fic contiendra des informations du tome 6 (horcruxes, enfance de Tom Elvis Jedusor…) même si les évènements survenus ne seront pas pris en compte (La relation Harry/Ginny, la mort de Dumbledore, Draco et son possible enrôlement, Rogue et son crime-euthanasie…)**

**Ah, j'ai failli oublier**. Dumbledore aura ici un rôle…un peu fourbe…C'est inclus dans le défi, faut pas m'en vouloir…

Ahem, on commence…

▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀

**Chapitre 15 :**

Draco s'habilla tout en noir, des mitaines en cuir jusqu'aux chaussures, passant par le débardeur, la veste, et le jean.

Comme les attaques auraient lieu dans le monde moldu, il était hors de question de revêtir des robes ou autre excentricité.

Il savait que lors de la réunion de ce soir, chez Seviroth, quelque chose surviendrait. Il ne savait pas quoi au juste, mais il était sûr qu'une surprise de taille l'attendait.

Au moins, les sourires que Blaise et Seviroth lui avaient adressé avant de partir lui assuraient que ce ne serait pas une mauvaise nouvelle…

Sortant de la chambre, il vit que Hermione et Ron avaient également mis du noir. C'était très pratique et très discret.

Cependant, concernant la couleur des cheveux, ils n'était vraiment pas discret, à part Hermione, vu que Ron possédait des cheveux d'un roux vif, tandis que Draco arborait une chevelure d'un blond unique. Mais d'un simple sort, il les rendirent marron, pour passer inaperçus.

Dumbledore avait accepté que chacun d'entre eux s'occupe d'un orphelinat particulier. Il était même ravi de séparer ce triumvirat qui lui causait bien des tracas et troublait parfois son auguste sommeil.

Hermione ferait partie d'un groupe, les deux autres également seraient séparés. Peut-être qu'ils s'étaient disputés, après tout ? Alors, il serait beaucoup moins difficile de les manipuler…

Tout l'Ordre du Phénix savait que les Mangemorts allaient attaquer trois orphelinats moldus. La haine que Voldemort portait à ces établissements venait de sa plus tendre enfance.

Il avait toujours haï sa mère pour avoir souillé le sang pur des Gaunt par une mésalliance avec un moldu qui avait abandonné la mère et l'enfant en retournant chez lui pour y mener des jours paisibles, enfin, question de point de vue…

L'information concernant l'attaque avait été donnée à Dumbledore par un de ses informateurs secrets, ceux dont il se vantait de posséder, vu qu'il se croyait le seul à avoir des espions des Mangemorts.

Il avait donc décidé d'envoyer un groupe sur chaque lieu d'attaque, pour que l'Ordre du Phénix regagne sa gloire d'antan, usurpé par Seviroth, qui, par malheur, intervenait toujours au bon endroit et au bon moment, récoltant les lauriers, en feignant de les refuser par modestie et humilité.

Dumbledore enrageait. Il ne pouvait pas se faire à l'idée que quelqu'un le surpassait, ou le surpasserait un jour. Comme la marâtre dans Blanche-Neige, qui ne souffrait pas qu'on la dépasse en beauté, le vieillard cacochyme ne supportait pas la concurrence.

Et il faisait tout pour l'évincer. La mission de ce soir rétablirait son prestige et lui ferait récupérer l'estime de la population sorcière et peut-être même moldue.

« YES ! I'M THE BEST, YEAH ! »

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

Les Mangemorts étaient tous prêts pour la triple attaque, quoiqu'un peu nerveux. Elle représentait la vengeance de Voldemort sur ses origines, et la preuve de la suprématie des Ténèbres.

Seul trois des sbires de Voldemort n'étaient pas stressés. Il savait que tout se passerait on ne peut mieux, et que, même si quelque chose dérapait, ce à quoi ils allaient assister lors de la réunion d'ALUCO compenserait bien cet hypothétique désagrément.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

Draco était légèrement inquiet. Les Mangemorts avaient débarqué par dizaines, de déchirants cris d'enfants retentissaient, et malgré cela, on ne leur donnait toujours pas l'ordre d'attaquer.

A cet instant, heureusement, des étincelles vert foncé fusèrent dans le firmament, rompant avec le camaïeu de rouges du ciel, gagné par le crépuscule.

Sans même se concerter, Draco et ses compagnons se jetèrent à l'assaut des Mangemorts, à coup de sort d'attaque ou de défense, cherchant plus à capturer ou neutraliser qu'à blesser ou tuer, au contraire de leurs adversaires, qui essayaient de jeter des Doloris et des Avada Kedavra à profusion.

Etrangement, aucun de ces sorts n'aboutissait, comme si l'air ambiant de l'orphelinat ne permettait pas la formulation de ces sorts interdits. En désespoir de cause, les sbire de Voldemort recoururent à des sorts de magie noire assez avancés en générale, mais qui firent beaucoup moins de dégâts que les Impardonnables.

Draco était à fond dans ses duels, il ne laissait pas échapper le moins protagonistes, soit il les stupéfixait, ou les entravait, ou il les métamorphosait momentanément en autant de poules, de tapirs, de sangliers ou de putois.

Non seulement cela faisait des Mangemorts de moins, mais cela avait aussi le double avantage de faire rire les enfants et de déstabiliser les autres, juste assez longtemps pour se faire battre par un membre de l'Ordre.

La protection dont l'endroit avait l'air de bénéficier à l'égard des Impardonnables sembla se dissoudre, vu que quelques Doloris atteignirent leur cible et la firent souffrire notablement.

Soudain, au moment où il s'y attendait le moins, Draco perçut un 'Avada Kedavra' clairement formulé qui attira son attention et le fit se retourner.

A la vue du rayon qui fonçait semblait-il droit sur lui, le blond céda à un réflexe humain qui le poussait à se jeter au sol, s'y rouler et se relever.

Le sort faillit toucher un petit garçon, qui se baissa à temps. L'ancien Serpentard leva sa baguette, un froide détermination le poussant à agir. Il savait pertinemment que le sort qui venait d'être lancé pouvait était mortel.

Il était donc décidé à laminer son adversaire, et agir de telle sorte qu'il ne puisse plus jamais prononcer cette formule qui avait risqué de tuer un enfant. Heureusement, il se contint, ce qui lui permit d'entendre distinctement : 'Sectumsempra'.

Il se résigna à ne jeter qu'un 'Incendio' à l'imbécile qui avait jeté l'Avada Kedavra, puis il se mit aux trousses de son guide, qu'il avait identifié grâce à la formule de reconnaissance.

Certains membres de l'Ordre l'aperçurent, mais ils ne réagirent pas, le voyant en train de poursuivre un Mangemort. Ce dernier semblait courir très vite, entraînant Draco dans son sillage et l'obligent à adopter une allure effrénée, grâce à laquelle il parcoururent une dizaine de kilomètres très rapidement.

Là, le fugitif s'arrêta, refusa de faire face à son poursuivant, puis se dirigea vers une futaie dont les plus arbres formaient un excellent camouflage.

Une fois cette barrière naturelle dépassée, Draco put apercevoir une clairière qui abritait une fontaine désaffectée. A présent, elle servait de nichoir pour oiseaux passereaux.

Autour d'elle, et sur des bancs, étaient assis Ron et Hermione, les deux autres silhouettes encapuchonnées étaient debout. D'un signe de tête, le Mangemort qui s'étaient chargé de Draco incita tout le monde à le suivre encore.

S'approchant d'un nid, il fourra sa main dedans en dépit des oiseaux peu coopératifs, et sortit un drôle de crayon vert fluo, tout mordillé et troué. Le Mangemort prit une mince chaîne autour de son cou et la mit en contact avec le crayon, qui rougit furieusement, et se mit à produire un étrange sifflement.

Mu par une intuition d'origine inconnu, les trois nouveaux membres d'ALUCO mirent simultanément la main sur le crayon. Les mains des Mangemorts infiltrés se joignirent aux leurs.

Ils furent soulevés de terre par un doux zéphyr, qui gagna en intensité et les fit disparaître dans un 'pop' presque inaudible, si ce n'était le calme relatif de la forêt.

Ils arrivèrent au beau milieu d'un salon bien connu. La pièce était désespérément vide. Ils en sortirent pour essayer de se livrer à une recherche méthodique. Apparemment, Seviroth n'était nul par au rez-de-chaussée.

Les recherches se poursuivirent à l'étage du dessus. Outre des chambres à coucher somptueuses et une salle de bal dont le ciel ressemblait à celui de la Grande Salle, ils ne trouvèrent rien d'intéressant.

Un étage au-dessus, ce qu'ils virent leur sembla enfin intéressant : Voldemort et Dumbledore, face à face, la baguette à la main. Un lien fort semblait lier les deux items magiques. Ce lien explosa en mille gerbe d'étincelles. Les deux protagonistes se contentaient de se livrer à un duel de regard.

Quoique Voldemort était légèrement désavantagé de par son œil manquant. Mais il compensait son handicap par une haine farouche très visible. Les six intrus restèrent en arrière pour ne pas se faire voir. Du moins pas maintenant. Voldemort et Dumbledore ouvrirent la bouche en même temps :

« Tu vois, Seviroth, j'y suis arrivé le premier. Avoue-le. »

Ce dernier ne semblait vouloir avouer quoique ce soit. Il arborait un sourire d'une luminosité rare, tant il le transfigurait. Il semblait réellement ravi, pour ne pas dire exalté. Il finit par dire :

« Non, non, vous êtes tous les deux ex æquo. Hum, vous ne pensez pas qu'il vaudrait mieux pour vous de rejoindre vos quartiers généraux respectifs ? L'ambiance doit y être électrique, il paraît que des Mangemorts ont capturé des membres de l'Ordre alors que des Membres de l'Ordre ont capturé es Mangemorts… »

Le mage noir et le vieux schnock eurent un regard affolé, puis disparurent d'un mouvement de cape. Draco, Hermione, Ron et les trois autres se montrèrent. Un halo de lumière cobalt jaillit au beau milieu de la pièce, dont sortit un autre personnage qui dit d'un ton enjoué :

« Hello ! Brr, c'est glacial, ici ! »

Un blanc accueillit la remarque du personnage qui avait pris la parole. Les autres pouvaient le voir le plus distinctement du monde…

« Ben quoi ? On dirait que vous avez vu un revenant ! Je ne vous ai pas manqué ? »

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

Celui (ou celle) qui devine qui est le nouveau personnage aura le droit de demander n'importe quoi. En rapport avec la fic, bien sûr. (Vous avez même le droit d'ordonner que je mette Rogue et Dumbledore en couple, ou Voldemort et Queudver!) du moment que mes couples principaux ne soient pas chamboulés !

S'il y a des choses qui ont besoin d'éclaircissement, mettez les dans une review, je les réglerais au prochain chapitre.

Bisous, et merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, j'ai vraiment adoré les lire ! J'espère en recevoir autant, sinon plus . (Je sais, c'est utopique, je rêve éveillée…)


	16. Chapter 16

**Salut tout le monde, c'est encore moi ! **

**Disclaimer** : _Rien à moi tout à JKR. Les persos que vous reconnaîtrez, les lieux farfelus mais qui vous sembleraient familiers, les créatures dont vous avait entendu parler…Bref, ce que vous connaissez déjà, eh bien il n'est pas à moi._

**Pairing **: Harry/Draco (parce que c'est le plus drôle pour moi…)et je pense que ce sera dans assez longtemps…

Bon, soyons sérieux.: cette fic est en fait la réponse au défi de Sahada. (kikou, ma grande !!). J'espère que tout le monde appréciera ! (quoique j'en doute…)

**Cette fic contiendra des informations du tome 6 (horcruxes, allusions à l'enfance de Tom Elvis Jedusor…) même si les évènements survenus ne seront pas pris en compte (La relation Harry/Ginny, la mort de Dumbledore, Draco et son possible enrôlement, Rogue et son crime-euthanasie…)**

**Ah, j'ai failli oublier**. Dumbledore aura ici un rôle…un peu fourbe…C'est inclus dans le défi, faut pas m'en vouloir…

Ahem, on commence…

▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀

**Chapitre 16 :**

« Sirius ? C'est vraiment Sirius ? »

« Sirius ! Oh mon dieu, Sirius Black ! »

Etrangement, celui qui prononça ces mots fut Draco, qui avait le moins bien connu l'échappé d'Azkaban. Sirius leva les yeux vers lui, mais ne le reconnut pas, à peine fit-il le lien avec Lucius Malfoy, à cause de la ressemblance au niveau des cheveux, des yeux, du maintien, et de la finesse des traits. Quoique le spécimen 'malfoyen' qu'il avait devant lui le regardait d'un air vraiment…étrange.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que Draco lui en voulait presque de n'apparaître que maintenant, et non avant, quand IL avait tant besoin de sa présence. Harry…Il s'était si mal remis de la mort de son parrain ! S'il n'était pas conscient de son rôle, du danger représenté par Voldemort, il aurait sûrement cherché à rejoindre son parrain, par tous les moyens possibles et imaginables. Heureusement, grâce au soutien de ses amis, il avait pu se remettre du choc, lentement peut-être, mais néanmoins sûrement.

Draco s'ébroua, revenant ainsi à l'instant présent. Quelque part sur cette fichue planète, il devait y avoir un Harry Potter, sûrement dans un état lamentable, ou bien trop honteux pour revenir. Il n'en reste pas moins que ce petit brun serait extrêmement ravi du retour de son parrain, et peut-être même qu'il accepterait de revenir en Angleterre pour le rencontrer…Il dit donc à Seviroth :

« Avant de vous demander quoi que ce soit, Sirius et toi, j'aimerais savoir si tu compte annoncer le retour de Black, ou si tu préfères attendre la Déclaration officielle du Ministère, qui tarde un peu, celle où Sirius Black est reconnu comme innocent et où cent vingt-cinq milles personnes ont signé pour attester de leur désolation devant une telle erreur judiciaire. »

« En fait je voulais garder secret ce retour inopiné, sachant que mon parrain mérite un minimum de repos et quelques distractions avant de revenir aux tracas de la vie quotidienne. C'est tout de même éprouvant, n'es-tu pas d'accord avec moi ? »

« Attends, tu veux dire que Sirius Black est ton parrain ? »

« Oui, je crois bien que j'ai dit ça. »

« C'est un lapsus involontaire, donc ? »

Hermione intervint, les sourcils froncés, pointant Seviroth du menton :

« Je crois bien que 'lapsus révélateur' serait plus juste, comme expression. »

Draco ne put répondre, parce qu'il venait de se rendre compte que les sortes de voiles qui empêchaient de distinguer les yeux de Seviroth commençaient à disparaître, comme l'autre jour, mais apparemment, cette fois-ci était la bonne.

Seviroth se rendait également compte que le sortilège qui pesait sur lui s'estompait. L'heure était donc venue aux révélations…

« Euh…Le mieux que nous ayons à faire à présent, c'est de tous nous asseoir. Je vous expliquerai tout et répondrai à toutes vos questions, quelles qu'elles soient… »

Des questions, il le savait, on lui en poserait ! De toute évidence, ses yeux avaient fini par être facilement distinguables. On avait sûrement d'ores et déjà reconnu son héritage maternel. Il commença alors son récit…

« Je commencerais par jeter la lumière sur ce qui s'est passé le jour de la bataille d'il y a huit ans…Vous savez tous que Dumbledore m'avait jeté un Oubliettes, ce jour-là, pour que j'oublie tout ce que j'avait comme griefs à son encontre et à l'encontre de sa cause. Cependant, Voldemort m'a ouvert les yeux. Le sort était moins puissant que prévu, je pense, à moins que je sois plus résistant à ce genre de sorts…En tout cas, j'étais prêt à en finir avec Voldemort, ou, le cas échéant, avec la vie.

J'étais en position de faiblesse, j'ai même failli passer de vie à trépas, mais j'ai réussi à survivre. J'ai aveuglé Voldemort et lui ai jeté un Oubliettes pour qu'il oublie ce qu'il avait pu lire en mon esprit. Je me suis rendu dans la Forêt Interdite, où l'un des centaures m'a révélé qu'un dalaï-lama sorcier, se trouvant au Népal, pouvait m'aider à me dépasser et à progresser.

Je suis allé chez lui, il m'a reçu avec civisme et politesse, mais je puis vous assurer que son entraînement était vraiment dur ! Avant de parvenir à destination, je me suis colleté avec un Ogre de Barbarie, quelques dragons, puis, comme vous le savez sans doute, avec des trolls et des Vélanes. J'ai pu constater qu'il me restait encore énormément de choses à apprendre. J'ai donc demandé au Dalaï-lama de commencer avec un entraînement physique. Il s'est fait une joie de répondre à ma sollicitation !

Pour me fortifier, j'ai dû subir maintes et maintes épreuves, dont certaines visaient à renforcer mon physique, tandis que d'autres concernaient le développement de l'acuité de mes sens. Si vous le voulez, je peux vous citer certains exemples. Nager à contre-sens dans un torrent déchaîné, échapper à la foudre avec un paratonnerre sur la tête, retrouver une aiguille dans une meule de foin, et trouver un brin de foin dans une meule d'aiguilles.

Et encore, le meilleur reste à venir ! J'ai été enfermé dans une grotte comprenant seize ours et deux Détraqueurs. Lorsque j'ai pu en sortir, j'ai dû traverser un marais infesté de sangsues, de Pitiponks, et de rats immondes. A la vue de ces bestioles, le lancinement du souvenir de Pettigrew m'est revenu et a libéré quelque chose en moi. D'après ce que j'ai compris concernant les explications de mon maître, il était temps pour moi de revenir en Angleterre, assumer mes responsabilités et reparaître au grand jour.

Mais avant cela, je devais réussir à assembler suffisamment de magie non neutre, pour ressusciter une personne. J'ai tout d'abord fondé ALUCO, m'alliant à des dizaines de personnes ayant foi en cette fichue lumière qui se fait drôlement attendre depuis vingt-quatre ans.

Cette magie, je savais que pour la canaliser, j'avais besoin de mettre Voldemort et Dumbledore face à face. J'avais remarqué, au Ministère il y a une dizaine d'années, que lorsque ces deux-là croisaient le fer, l'air était saturé de magie. Cependant, cela ne m'avançait pas beaucoup.

J'ai alors réfléchi à un subterfuge pour attirer ces deux énergumènes ici. Soit dit en passant, nous nous trouvons actuellement dans l'une des demeures qui appartenaient à mes défunts parents, et elle se trouve également à Godric's Hollow.

J'ai envoyé mon phénix amener Dumbledore et Voldemort, en ayant préalablement jeté un sort de Confusion sur l'endroit, ainsi il ne pourraient pas le reconnaître ou le marquer pour y revenir plus tard, ce qu'ils escomptaient faire.

Bref, tandis que les orphelinats étaient attaqués, ces deux messieurs sont venus ici. Je leur ai proposé un défi : le premier qui lance un Expelliarmus, je rejoins ses rangs.

Ils ont tous deux mordu à l'hameçon, et ont jeté le sort simultanément. C'est peut-être à peine croyable, mais il faut leur avouer une chose : ils ont une assez grande force magique, qui m'a beaucoup servi.

Elle m'a permis d'ouvrir un portail qui a ramené Sirius. De ce fait, le sort que m'avait jeté le dalaï-lama pour qu'on ne puisse reconnaître mes yeux, trop facilement identifiables, paraît-il, s'est estompé jusqu'à s'annuler. »

Seviroth, ou plutôt devrais-je dire Harry, était un légèrement anxieux. Il appréhendait juste un petit peu les sermons d'Hermione (et ses fortes étreintes !), la réaction plutôt musclée de Ron, et le rejet de Draco…

Mais le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'il fut étonné et désorienté. Hermione lui pinça le bras d'un air faussement réprobateur. Ron, lui, le réprimanda pour ne pas avoir donné de nouvelles.

Quant à Draco, il resta un instant sur la défensive. Harry crut qu'il allait être rejeté, et s'apprêtait à se confondre en excuses plus sincères les unes que les autres, lorsque Draco, semblant se décider, avança vers lui et le prit dans ses bras, lui embrassant légèrement la tempe et lui murmurant à l'oreille :

« Tu nous as manqué…Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point nous avons déploré ton absence. Harry, ne refais plus jamais ce coup-là, je te prie, si tu veux que nous restions en vie, et si tu y tiens aussi, parce que la prochaine fois, je ne te garantis pas l'impunité ! »

« Ne t'en fais pas, il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois…Je suis prêt, à présent, du moins c'est ce que je pense. »

Les retrouvailles durèrent encore quelques minutes, passées à chahuter et à s'échanger des nouvelles. C'est ce moment-là que choisit le trio de Mangemorts pour sortir de l'ombre. Ils ôtèrent leurs cagoules. Blaise se mit à sourire, encadré par…

̡͌l̡̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡̲̲̲͡͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡π̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̡̡̡̲ ̡ ̴̡ı̴̡̡ ̡͌l̡̡͌l̡̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡̲̲̲͡͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡π̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̡̡̡̲ ̡ ̴̡ı̴̡̡ ̡͌l̡̡͌l̡̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡̲̲̲͡͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡π̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̡̡̡̲ ̡ ̴̡ı̴̡̡ ̡͌l̡̡͌l̡̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡̲̲̲͡͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡π̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̡̡̡̲ ̡ ̴̡ı̴̡̡ ̡͌l̡̡͌l̡̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡̲̲̲͡͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡π̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̡̡̡̲ ̡ ̴̡ı̴̡̡ ̡͌l̡̡͌l̡̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡̲̲̲͡͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡π̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̡̡̡̲ ̡ ̴̡ı̴̡̡ ̡͌l̡̡͌l̡̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡̲̲̲͡͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡π̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̡̡̡̲ ̡ ̴̡ı̴̡̡ ̡͌l̡̡͌l̡̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡̲̲̲͡͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡π̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̡̡̡̲ ̡ ̴̡ı̴̡̡ ̡͌l̡̡͌l̡̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡̲̲̲͡͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡π̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̡̡̡̲ ̡ ̴̡ı̴̡̡ ̡͌l̡̡͌l̡̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡̲̲̲͡͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡π̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̡̡̡̲ ̡ ̴̡ı̴̡̡ ̡͌l̡̡͌l̡̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡̲̲̲͡͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡π̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̡̡̡̲ ̡ ̴̡ı̴̡̡ ̡͌l̡̡͌l̡̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡̲̲̲͡͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡π̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̡̡̡̲ ̡ ̴̡ı̴̡̡ ̡͌l̡̡͌l̡̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡̲̲̲͡͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡π̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̡̡̡̲ ̡ ̴̡ı̴̡̡ ̡͌l̡

Chapitre terminé ! Deux semaines après le précédent !

Alors, à votre avis, qui sont ces transfuges, les deux mystérieux derniers membres de l'Escouade d'Elite ?

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, elles mettent vraiment du baume au cœur ! Je vais me coucher, moi, j'ai mal au ventre…

Bisous à tou(te)s, et à la prochaine !


	17. Chapter 17

**Salut tout le monde, c'est encore moi ! **

**Disclaimer** : _Rien à moi tout à JKR. Les persos que vous reconnaîtrez, les lieux farfelus mais qui vous sembleraient familiers, les créatures dont vous avait entendu parler…Bref, ce que vous connaissez déjà, eh bien il n'est pas à moi._

**Pairing **: Harry/Draco (parce que c'est le plus drôle pour moi…)et je pense que ce sera dans assez longtemps…

Bon, soyons sérieux.: cette fic est en fait la réponse au défi de Sahada. (kikou, ma grande !!). J'espère que tout le monde appréciera ! (quoique j'en doute…)

**Cette fic contiendra des informations du tome 6 (horcruxes, allusions à l'enfance de Tom Elvis Jedusor…) même si les évènements survenus ne seront pas pris en compte (La relation Harry/Ginny, la mort de Dumbledore, Draco et son possible enrôlement, Rogue et son crime-euthanasie…)**

**Ah, j'ai failli oublier**. Dumbledore aura ici un rôle…un peu fourbe…C'est inclus dans le défi, faut pas m'en vouloir…

Ahem, on commence…

▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀

**Chapitre 17 :**

Draco encaissa le coup. Il sentait bien une défaillance poindre, mais il était sûr de ne pas tomber en syncope. Il se sentait plutôt au bord des larmes.

Il ne l'avait avoué à personne, mais, trois personnes au monde pouvaient avoir sur lui un impact extrêmement sérieux.

Sans compter Ron et Hermione, qui étaient plutôt récent. Parmi ces trois personnes, il y avait Harry Potter, son obsession personnelle depuis leurs années à Poudlard.

Mais il y avait aussi les deux personnes qui se tenaient à présent à côté de Blaise : Lucius Malfoy et sa chère épouse Narcissa.

Et leur visage était tout sauf froid, haineux, ou glacial. Il était même rayonnant de joie et de tendresse. Vision bien extraordinaire, qui provoqua l'évanouissement d'un Ron incrédule, soutenu par Hermione, qui semblait tourner et retourner certaines données dans sa tête.

Elle n'avait pas l'air vraiment surprise, on aurait même dit qu'elle n'attendait que ça pour confirmer une de ces hypothèses qu'elle échafaudait dans son bain.

« HA HA ! J'en étais sûre! Vous êtes le couple qui a rendu visite à Dumbledore il y a quelques années ! Celui qui était venu avertir l'Ordre en ce qui concerne la tentative de meurtre qui visait Draco, le jour de la Bataille Finale. »

« Pardon ? »

Draco semblait légèrement perdu. C'étaient ses parents, les affreux Mangemorts pas beaux, qui lui avaient sauvé la vie ?

Il savait juste que deux Mangemorts étaient venus, encagoulés et emmitouflés dans leur robe et leur cape, et qu'ils avaient dit à Dumbledore de bien cacher Draco Malfoy, parce qu'il allait être tué.

̡͌l̡̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡̲̲̲͡͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡π̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̡̡̡̲ ̡ ̴̡ı̴̡̡ ̡͌l̡̡͌l̡̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡̲̲̲͡͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡π̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̡̡̡̲ ̡ ̴̡ı̴̡̡ ̡͌l̡̡͌l̡ Flash Back ̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡̲̲̲͡͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡π̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̡̡̡̲ ̡ ̴̡ı̴̡̡ ̡͌l̡̡͌l̡̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡̲̲̲͡͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡π̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̡̡̡̲ ̡ ̴̡ı̴̡̡ ̡͌l̡̡͌l̡̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡̲̲̲͡͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡π̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̡̡̡̲ ̡ ̴̡ı̴̡̡ ̡͌l̡ Flash Back ̡͌l̡̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡̲̲̲͡͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡π̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̡̡̡̲ ̡ ̴̡ı̴̡̡ ̡͌l̡̡͌l̡̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡̲̲̲͡͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡π̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̡̡̡̲ ̡ ̴̡ı̴̡̡ ̡͌l̡̡͌l̡̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡̲̲̲͡͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡π̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̡̡̡̲ ̡ ̴̡ı̴̡̡ ̡͌l̡̡͌l̡̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡̲̲̲͡͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡π̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̡̡̡̲ ̡ ̴̡ı̴̡̡ ̡͌l̡ 

Deux Mangemorts impossibles à identifier avaient obtenu un entretien avec Albus Dumbledore, à Poudlard.

Ils lui avaient demandé de garder Draco Malfoy de côté, lors de la dernière bataille, où Le Seigneur des Ténèbres et Harry Potter allaient se battre pour de bon.

Parce qu'avant, bien sûr, ils ne faisaient que plaisanter (du moins c'est ce que répétait Dumbledore, dont l'engrenage était rubigineux et avait plus que besoin d'être huilé aux neurones…)

Dumbledore avait refusé de se passer de Draco, ceci comptant parmi les plus fortes nouvelles recrues de l'Ordre du Phénix. Le couple ne réussit à le convaincre qu'en lui révélant toute la vérité.

Aux yeux de Voldemort, Draco étant un traître, doublé d'un sang pur, il avait décidé de le sacrifier lors d'un rituel de Magie Noire.

Non sans avoir joué avec lui…Comme la pure lignée des Malfoy représentait une incroyable accumulation de magie, Voldemort avait voulu sacrifier Lucius lors de la cérémonie d'intronisation de ce dernier. Il était encore un adolescent.

Mais Voldemort avait, pour un fois, fait fonctionné ses méninges. Il avait décidé d'arranger un mariage entre une des filles de la famille Black, et Lucius Malfoy, qui avait été présenté par son père comme aspirant Mangemort.

L'union de ces deux familles allait donner un spécimen, non seulement d'une rare beauté, mais aussi d'une rare valeur, concernant la magie noire.

En effet cette dernière nécessitait parfois des sacrifices humains. Mais il était très difficile de trouver des personnes répondant aux critères d'exigibilité.

D'habitude, seules les licornes sont sacrifiées. Mais cette fois, Voldemort était sûr que le fruit de l'union de Narcissa et Lucius allait donner un individu hors du commun…

Et le fait que ce dernier se soit rebellé et ait refusé la Marque lui fournissait l'alibi idéal pour le tuer et en tirer les bénéfices qu'il escomptait…

Tout ce qu'il attendait, c'était que Draco débarque aux côtés de Potter, le jour fatidique.

Alors, les deux Mangemorts décidèrent de faire leur BA et de sauver ce pauvre Draco des griffes de leur maître, celui qui exsude la noirceur, le sadisme, et…l'imbécillité. (J'adore ce mot !)

Cependant, Dumbledore avait beau frôler la sénilité et avoir des douleurs rhumatismales au niveau des cellules grises, il n'en était pas moins assez alerte pour poser les questions qui tuent :

« Donc, ce pauvre Draco vous inspire de la pitié, et vous décidez de venir comme ça, tout de go, m'ordonner de laisser Draco de côté et de me passer de lui ? Vous me prenez pour quoi ? Un Kinder Pingui ? »

« Oh, Dumbledore, vous savez, on ne vous prend pas pour ce…euh…cette chose, parce que nous ne savons pas ce que sait. Mais nous connaissons votre esprit calculateur et sournois. Nous sommes venus vous voir, vous, parce que vous possédez les moyens de ne pas mettre en avant le jeune Draco. Cependant, nous ne voulons pas que Voldemort s'empare de lui parce que le rituel de Magie Noire est aussi un rituel sexuel. Ce n'est pas que nous somme des pieds-tendres, mais bon, Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'a jamais tenu le coup lors de l'acte. Il devient fou, et insatiable pendant des jours ! Et qui passera à la casserole ? Bibi ! Donc, il est donc hors de question que le Lord Noir touche Draco ! »

« Enfin, bon, ce n'est pas nous qui…euh…assouvissons la soif du Maître, on laisse ça aux autres, mais cette fois, avec le flux de Magie Noire, on n'en réchappera pas, c'est sûr ! »

Dumbledore pesa le pour et le contre et finit par dire du bout de ses lèvres inexistantes, en comptant sur les doigts :

« Bon. Si Draco était parti, il aurait réglé leur compte à au moins dix Mangemort, vingt Détraqueurs et quelques Harpies. Cependant, si…Oui, c'est une solution ! Hum…Mais s'il se fait attraper par Volde-roudoudou, il mourra, et de sa mort, résultera une rébellion ! Harry et ses amis vont m'étriper, si jamais ils savent que j'ai été averti. Et je suis sûr que les personnages des tableaux qui étaient là ont déjà dû les avertir. Dommage ! L'idée d'un Voldemort incontinent me plaisait assez. Il aurait délaissé sa baguette magique à plume de phénix pour une autre baguette plus…euh…ne nous égarons pas. Je disais donc, Draco va subir un sort d'Illusion ! Il pourra causer des tas de dommages, mais il ne sera pas visibles ! Rhâââ, ce que je peut être fort, quand-même! »

Les deux Mangemorts firent la grimace, mais c'était mieux que rien. Ils tournèrent les talons et sortirent par la grande porte. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'ils avaient été déçus par Dumbledore vu qu'ils connaissaient sa fourberie…

**̡͌l̡̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡̲̲̲͡͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡π̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̡̡̡̲ ̡ ̴̡ı̴̡̡ ̡͌l̡̡͌l̡̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡̲̲̲͡͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡π̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̡̡̡̲ ̡ ̴̡ı̴̡̡ ̡͌l̡̡͌l̡ Fin Du Flash Back̡͌l̡̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡̲̲̲͡͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡π̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̡̡̡̲ ̡ ̴̡ı̴̡̡ ̡͌l̡̡͌l̡̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡̲̲̲͡͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡π̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̡̡̡̲ ̡ ̴̡ı̴̡̡ ̡͌l̡̡͌l̡ Fin Du Flash Back̡͌l̡̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡̲̲̲͡͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡π̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̡̡̡̲ ̡ ̴̡ı̴̡̡ ̡͌l̡̡͌l̡̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡̲̲̲͡͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡π̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̡̡̡̲ ̡ ̴̡ı̴̡̡ ̡͌l̡̡͌l̡ Fin Du Flash Back̡͌l̡̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡̲̲̲͡͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡π̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̡̡̡̲ ̡ ̴̡ı̴̡̡ ̡͌l̡̡͌l̡̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡̲̲̲͡͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡π̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̡̡̡̲ ̡ ̴̡ı̴̡̡ ̡͌l̡̡͌l̡**

Narcissa fit remarquer :

« Il y a longtemps, nous voulions nous joindre à l'Ordre, mais notre fils allait être une cible excellente pour Voldemort, et notre sort aurait équivalu à celui de Lily et James Potter. Sauf que cette fois, notre mort n'aurait eu aucune valeur. Lucius et moi ne nous sommes attachés à notre fils qu'après son premier anniversaire, où il vomit sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres… »

« Quoi ! J'ai fait ça, moi ! »

« Oui…Tu n'as jamais éprouvé pour lui la moindre affection, alors qu'il prétendait que tu serai le meilleur de ses hommes et le plus sanguinaire des Mangemorts. »

« C'est raté ! J'ai toujours eu tendance à m'évanouir à la vue du sang, quand j'étais petit. »

Cet aveu provoqua l'hilarité générale. Ron s'était réveillé et avait pu se remettre légèrement du choc. Cependant, Hermione éprouva le besoin de s'asseoir. Elle fit apparaître des fauteuils dans la pièce dépourvue de meubles, et s'assit dans le premier qui lui tomba sous la main :

« Je dois avouer que ce fut une journée riche en émotions ! Sirius qui revient, Harry qui est en fait Seviroth, et Monsieur et Madame Malfoy qui font partie d'ALUCO… »

Cette récapitulation rappela à Draco le fait qu'ils devaient tous trois retourner au 12 Square Grimmaurd, sinon c'en était fini de leur couverture.

« Je suis vraiment désolé, je meurs d'envie de rester ici, mais je ne peux pas. Ron, Hermione, nous devons partir d'ici au plus vite. Dumbledore doit déjà nous attendre sur des charbons ardents. »

Un lueur de souffrance passa dans les yeux de Narcissa, qui semblait tenir à ce que son fils reste avec elle, après leur si longue séparation. Compatissant à se douleur, Harry prit vite sa décision :

« Finalement, vous allez rester ici, je me charge de tout le reste. »

Il tendit son bras droit au bout duquel apparut soudainement son phénix noir et argent. Le couvant d'un regard étrangement tendre, Harry mit sa joue contre le plumage de l'oiseau mythique et se mit à s'y frotter.

Le volatile se mit à gazouiller étrangement. On aurait dit que Harry lui parlait grâce à leur contact via la joue de Harry, et que son phénix répondait par de petits piaillements significatifs.

« Bien. Le problème est résolu. Un message arrivera à Dumbledore. Il lui sera expliqué que les Mangemorts que vous poursuiviez étaient depuis longtemps sujets à la surveillance d'ALUCO. Alors que vous les combattiez, mes hommes et moi sommes intervenus et tout le monde est prisonnier de notre quartier général. Comme il est devenu de plus en plus facile de changer d'apparence, nous ne pouvons nous permettre de vous relâcher, sachant que vous étiez en compagnie de Mangemorts. Ca paraît un peu tiré par les cheveux mais ça expliquera votre absence. »

Hermione prit la parole après Harry, en s'adressant autant à lui qu'aux autres :

« C'est une bonne idée, mais on ne pourra pas rester plus de quelques heures sous cette couverture. Dumbledore aura vite des soupçons et il nous enverra certains de ses hommes. A moins que…»

Harry eut alors un sourire rayonnant :

« Tu comprends aussi vite qu'avant, Hermione, sinon plus. Effectivement, Dumbledore va envoyer quelqu'un. Et pourquoi crois-tu que j'y tiens ? C'est parce qu'il enverra le plus diplomate des membres de l'Ordre. Il tiendra à ce que vous reveniez, tous les trois, alors son homme devra faire preuve de tact et de savoir-faire. La seule personne susceptible de réunir toutes ces qualités, c'est le nommé Remus Lupin, que j'ai envie de rallier à ALUCO. »

Le tout a été dit sur un ton tranquille et léger, comme s'il énonçait sa liste de couses ou qu'il lisait une ordonnance.

Mais il était indéniable que l'idée de la venue de Remus Lupin l'emplissait de joie. Il en allait de même pour Sirius qui sautait un peu partout. Son retour de derrière le voile semblait l'avoir énormément changé.

Les séquelles d'Azkaban avaient disparu. Le monde dans lequel il avait passé la dernière décade privilégiait la détente et le calme totale, dans un univers atemporel et immatériel.

De ce fait, Sirius avait retrouvé son caractère espiègle d'antan et l'ombre qui noyait ses yeux auparavant caves n'existait plus. C'était une résurrection totale, au propre comme au figuré.

Harry, en hôte attentionné, fit faire le tour du propriétaire à Ron, Hermione et Draco, les autres connaissant bien la maison. Hermione posa une question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis tout à l'heure :

« Harry, penses-tu que Remus va rejoindre l'Escouade d'Elite ? Tu ne crois pas que sa lycanthropie va porter préjudice à sa disponibilité ? »

« Je pense plutôt que Remus va vouloir rester avec l'Ordre, pour nous tenir au courant des extravagances de Dumbledore. Nous verrons bien quand il viendra ! »

̡͌l̡̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡̲̲̲͡͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡π̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̡̡̡̲ ̡ ̴̡ı̴̡̡ ̡͌l̡̡͌l̡̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡̲̲̲͡͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡π̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̡̡̡̲ ̡ ̴̡ı̴̡̡ ̡͌l̡̡͌l̡̡͌l̡̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡̲̲̲͡͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡π̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̡̡̡̲ ̡ ̴̡ı̴̡̡ ̡͌l̡̡͌l̡̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡̲̲̲͡͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡π̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̡̡̡̲ ̡ ̴̡ı̴̡̡ ̡͌l̡̡͌l̡̡͌l̡̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡̲̲̲͡͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡π̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̡̡̡̲ ̡ ̴̡ı̴̡̡ ̡͌l̡̡͌l̡̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡̲̲̲͡͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡π̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̡̡̡̲ ̡ ̴̡ı̴̡̡ ̡͌l̡̡͌l̡̡͌l̡̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡̲̲̲͡͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡π̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̡̡̡̲ ̡ ̴̡ı̴̡̡ ̡͌l̡̡͌l̡̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡̲̲̲͡͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡π̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̡̡̡̲ ̡ ̴̡ı̴̡̡ ̡͌l̡̡͌l̡̡͌l̡̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡̲̲̲͡͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡π̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̡̡̡̲ ̡ ̴̡ı̴̡̡ ̡͌l̡̡͌l̡̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡̲̲̲͡͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡π̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̡̡̡̲ ̡ ̴̡ı̴̡̡ ̡͌l̡̡͌l̡̡͌l̡̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡̲̲̲͡͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡π̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̡̡̡̲ ̡ ̴̡ı̴̡̡ ̡͌l̡̡͌l̡̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡̲̲̲͡͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡π̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̡̡̡̲ ̡ ̴̡ı̴̡̡

Et voilà, le chapitre est terminé ! J'ai fait de mon mieux pour le faire le plus long possible et le poster rapidement.

Dommage, personne n'a deviné pour Lucius et Narcissa. Il y a eu plus de perspicacité concernant Sirius. Mais, bon, maintenant, l'Escouade d'Elite est au complet ! Je vous rappelle ses membres :

-Seviroth (Harry)

-Blaise

-Percy

-Lucius

-Narcissa

-Draco

-Ron

-Hermione

En fait, j'ai encore besoin de votre aide. Quel nom puis-je donner au phénix et au serpent de Harry ? Je vais finir par être à cours de synonymes…

Autre chose. Je laisse un Harry au cheveux longs ou je lui rends sa coupe de cheveux en pétard ? Ca me taraude, alors j'aimerais bien avoir votre opinion, cela m'intéresserait beaucoup.

Merci d'avoir lu.

Reviews, please.


End file.
